Bitter Kiss
by ggamjongin
Summary: Summary : Byun Baekhyun, si penggila popularitas, berencana meniduri Park Chanyeol untuk menambah popularitasnya. Ia juga berniat menyingkirkan Luhan, saingan utamanya. Semua rencananya berjalan lancar, diawal. Namun, ketika Kim Jongin dan Luhan bertemu secara diam-diam. Baekhyun tahu kalau ia juga akan tertarik ke dalam masalah Jongin. / semi M / KaiBaek, CHAPTER 4 is POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bitter Kiss**_

Author : Ggamjjongin

Main Cast : EXO's Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xiu Luhan & etc

Pairing : Kai/Baekhyun, oneside! Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Kai/Luhan

Rating : semi M

Length : Chaptered – [4,4k]

Genre : AU!Highschool, romance, drama, angst, crime

Warn(s) : drugs in the future, sexual content, language

* * *

Dentuman musik hampir menyita seluruh dirinya. Membuat ia melayang dan menari tanpa peduli akan siapa yang memperhatikannya dari sana. Gerak tubuhnya menyatu dengan musik. Kadang sengaja menyenggol orang di belakangnya, sehingga menimbulkan situasi seksual seperti saling menggesek tubuh mereka kemudian. Mata hitam orang itu menembus dirinya. Ia merasa ditelanjangi olehnya dan ia memang mengharapkan itu. Sekilas, ia melihat dirinya berjalan dengan seringai ke arahnya. Ia pura-pura tidak tahu. Kembali menari, layaknya orang gila.

"Baek, aku menangkapmu." orang itu memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Menekan ereksinya tepat di belahan bokong Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa. Tanpa ragu, ia membalik tubuhnya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Aku juga menangkapmu, Chanyeol-ah." bisik Baekhyun seraya menuntun tangan Chanyeol ke selangkangannya. Chanyeol geleng kepala.

"Baek, kau na-"

"Baekhyun-ssi, boleh saya pinjam penghapusmu?" seseorang mencolek bahunya dari belakang, membuyarkan seluruh fantasi seksualnya tentang Park Chanyeol – wakil kapten basket sekolahnya. Sialan, padahal sebentar lagi sampai ke bagian puncaknya. Baekhyun mengutuk orang di belakangnya dalam hati.

Dengan gigi bertumbukan, ia berbalik menyerahkan penghapusnya kepada orang itu. "Lain kali, pinjam orang lain saja!"

Remaja laki-laki berkacamata di belakangnya itu mengangguk, datar. Mungkin, karena seringnya mendapat penolakan dari siswa lain. Ia jadi terbiasa. Sehingga merasa marah atas perilaku kasar Baekhyun, menurutnya tidak perlu lagi. Diam itu emas, terkadang. "Terima kasih."

Baekhyun meliriknya sinis lalu berbalik menghadap papan tulis. Entah apa yang ditulis di sana, ia tidak peduli. Lebih baik, kembali melamunkan Chanyeol daripada mencatat hal yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui. Nanti, pinjam catatan kutu buku di belakangnya saja.

"Hei, nanti aku pinjam catatanmu." Baekhyun kembali menatapnya. Laki-laki berkacamata itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menggangguk kepada Baekhyun.

Nah, mudah, kan? Semua sudah teratasi. Lalu, apa yang mesti ia lakukan sekarang ya?

Oh, iya! Tentu saja, Baekhyun harus kembali membayangkan tangan besar Chanyeol yang menyentuh dirinya. Akhirnya, sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Yang Baekhyun pelajari hanya bagaimana cara memuaskan junior besar Chanyeol.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun. Siapa siswa di sekolahnya yang tidak mengenal dirinya?

Baekhyun yakin semua orang mengenalnya. Bahkan, mengaguminya. Sebut saja dia terlalu percaya diri. Tetapi, omongannya memang ada benarnya juga. Baekhyun memiliki banyak penggemar sejak ia berada di sekolah dasar sampai sekarang. Karisma yang dirinya miliki terlalu kuat untuk ditolak (menurut seorang kawan). Selain itu, kenyataan bila ia memiliki suara seperti malaikat serta jago dalam memanah menambah nilai plus terhadap dirinya. Intinya, Byun Baekhyun adalah tipikal anak populer yang dipuja-puja oleh teman-temannya. Reputasinya yang terkenal baik membuat dirinya selalu disambut hangat oleh golongan mana pun. Entah itu dari klub basket, melukis, atau bahkan klub culun yang entah apa namanya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" suara familiar memanggilnya. Baekhyun berhenti melangkah menuju lokernya dan menoleh ke belakang. Zhang Yixing atau Lay sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Lay-ah, ada apa?" Oh, ya, kalian harus tahu. Baekhyun selalu bermain menjadi orang lain di hadapan hampir semua orang. Hanya kepada keluarganya saja Baekhyun mencoba untuk menjadi dirinya. Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Bukan, yang seperti ini – sehebat dan sekeren ini. Di rumah dan di sekolah. Kalian bisa melihat dua sisi Byun Baekhyun dengan jelas. Seperti melihat kembaran namun hanya memilki satu tubuh.

"Tadi, Chanyeol mencari-carimu. Mungkin sekarang dia ada di kantin. Mau ke kantin bersama?" kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyun sempat naksir dengan Lay. Lesung pipit serta aura tulus yang dirinya miliki begitu.. entahlah, dulu Baekhyun memang mengejar-ngejar cewek atau cowok polos. Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang, kalian tentu tahu seperti apa tipe Byun Baekhyun.

Tidak masalah jika dia tidak setampan Kris atau secantik Nana. Tidak masalah juga jika ia pecandu narkoba atau penggila seks tanpa pengaman. Asal, dia sama populernya dengan dirinya. Baekhyun akan menjadikan orang itu target. Kedengarannya mungkin, dirinya seperti penggila popularitas. Tetapi, mari kita saling membuka rahasia. Siapa sih yang tidak mau populer (kecuali para anak culun yang menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan atau di pojokan kantin)? Siapa sih yang tidak senang dipuja-puja? Diikuti, lalu diberi hadiah? Hanya manusia tolol yang menolak segala kemudahan itu. Baekhyun tidak mau menjadi naif lagi. Ia tidak mau masa lalunya terulang. Jadi, demi mempertahankan posisinya ia rela melakukan apa pun. Termasuk mengajak Chanyeol secara terang-terangan ke ranjangnya.

"Hei, itu mereka!" Chanyeol melambai kepada keduanya.

Baekhyun segera mengambil duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Sementara, Lay duduk di sebelah Suho atau Joonmyun – ketua komite sekolah tahun ini. Meja yang letaknya berada di tengah kantin itu memang selalu dipenuhi oleh anak-anak populer macam mereka. Setiap hari, meja yang biasanya diisi oleh enam orang itu selalu menjadi tontonan. Di samping meja mereka, biasanya dipenuhi oleh para anggota klub populer atau gadis-gadis penggosip yang sedaritadi menatap ke arah Baekhyun lapar.

Demi menjaga reputasinya, Baekhyun membalas gadis itu dengan senyum. Chanyeol menyikut lengannya saat gadis itu membuka satu kancing seragamnya. Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

"Dia kenapa? Kepanasan?" bibir Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat nyaris membuat Baekhyun menariknya ke dalam ciuman dalam.

"Mungkin." balas Baekhyun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai mengelus-elus paha dalamnya.

Lay menatap mereka curiga. Sementara, Suho sudah larut ke dalam jadwal rapatnya. Ia memang punya banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini. Komite sekolah sedang gencar-gencarnya mengadakan program untuk memajukan kreativitas siswa yang dinilai kurang dieksploitas, menurut pihak sekolah. Jadilah, Suho mati-matian memikirkan program apa yang dapat menimbulkan bakat terpendam di sekolahnya dari persembunyian.

"Yah, dasar pasangan mesum. Cari kelas kosong atau toilet sana! Jangan nodai mataku." Sehun yang datang dengan lolipop dimulutnya menatap jijik ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Sudah kuduga." Lay menghela nafas. "Mereka melakukannya lagi. Kali ini apa, Sehunnie?"

Sehun mendecak. "Tangan Chanyeol berada di bagian dalam paha Baekhyun."

Entah Sehun yang memang memiliki suara keras atau ia justru sengaja berbicara keras-keras di tengah kantin begini. Baekhyun pikir kemungkinan kedua adalah jawabannya. Sehun memang tidak pernah menyukai dirinya, tetapi itu bukan berarti Sehun membencinya. Entahlah apa yang Sehun rasa terhadap dirinya. Ada yang bilang Sehun cemburu.

Cemburu? Seorang Oh Sehun cemburu kepadanya? Baekhyun terkekeh tanpa sadar mata Sehun sedang menerawangnya. Mencari-cari apa kesalahan Byun Baekhyun pagi ini.

"Ada yang lucu, Baek-ah?" tanya Sehun. Suaranya dibuat seramah mungkin, saat Chanyeol memelototinya. Namun percuma Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar keketusannya.

"Tidak." tangan Chanyeol sudah menyelinap ke pinggangnya. Ia melirik Chanyeol sekilas dan mendapat seulas senyum dari laki-laki itu. Ok, Baekhyun akui mungkin ia memang benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol. Seluruh godaan selama sebulan ini bukan semata-mata untuk menambah popularitasnya. Melainkan juga, untuk kepentingan dirinya.

Percaya atau tidak, ia belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun. Kalau main suka-sukaan, tentunya pernah dan itu hanya bertahan selama sebulan paling lama. Perasaan yang ia rasa ketika melihat Chanyeol itu campur aduk. Ada dorongan untuk memilikinya layaknya obsesi, tapi ada juga dorongan untuk menjadikannya lebih dari sekedar tropi yang mesti dimenangkan itu. Mungkin, ia memang menyukai Park Chanyeol.

"Baek-ah, _gwanchena_? Kenapa melamun?" Chanyeol semakin dekat. Tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh Baekhyun sekarang. Saling bertukar suhu tubuh dan juga sensasi aneh yang menyengat. Bohong, jika Baekhyun tidak merasakannya.

"_Aniyo_. Hanya memikirkan soal ulangan besok."

"Oh." Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya lalu mengelus rambutnya. Sialan, jika Chanyeol begini terus. Ia bisa benar-benar menyukainya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sekelas dengan Kim Jongin, kan?" tiba-tiba, Suho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

Kim Jongin? Um, yang mana ya? Oh! Kim Jongin yang itu. Yang duduk di belakangnya, yang pakai kacamata, yang rambutnya disisir rapi itu. Yang.. kutu buku itu.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?"

Suho menatapnya serius. Baekhyun duga pasti ada hubungannya dengan komite sekolah. "Jadi, begini.. bisa tolong minta dia menemuiku setelah pulang sekolah."

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan menyampaikannya." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan dibalas oleh Suho kemudian.

Seperti katanya, ia selalu menjadi orang lain. Rasa keberatan di dalam dirinya saja, langsung ia tutupi dan diganti dengan senyuman lebar. Seolah itu tulus. Seolah pikiran untuk menolaknya tidak pernah terlintas.

Sehun menatapnya semakin tidak suka.

.

.

Hari ini, hampir tidak ada satu kelas pun yang bisa mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol. Tunggu, bukan hampir. Melainkan, tidak ada.

Kelas terakhir hari ini adalah kelas biologi. Selama dua jam, Baekhyun menahan kantuk dengan melempari gadis culun di kelasnya dengan kertas yang dibentuk bola kecil. Gadis itu sempat menoleh ke arahnya. Dan anehnya, dia terlihat senang mendapati dirinya sedang dilempari kertas oleh Byun Baekhyun.

Tsk, dasar culun.

Xiu Luhan yang duduk di belakang Baekhyun, menatap risih dari belakang sana. Ia sengaja batuk beberapa kali untuk menarik perhatian siswa lainnya. Agar mereka menoleh ke arahnya dan otomatis melihat Baekhyun juga. Ketika, Mrs. Im berbaik menatap Luhan dari balik lensa kacamatanya. Ia tanpa sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Baekhyun yang menggenggam erat sebuah bola kertas.

Ia menatap Baekhyun sangsi. Lalu, kembali menulis di papan tulis. Tahu jika Tuhan masih berada di pihaknya, Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Ia lalu berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"Apa maumu?"

Luhan tersenyum – senyum yang paling dibenci oleh Baekhyun. "Tidak ada."

Baekhyun mendecak. Ia selalu muak jika harus berhadapan dengan Luhan. Xiu Luhan, bisa dibilang adalah saingan utamanya. Dia populer, cerdas (dan Baekhyun tidak), suaranya lumayan bagus, wakil ketua komite sekolah, aktif dalam seluruh kegiatan sekolah, reputasinya sangat baik. Dan yang paling Baekhyun tidak suka darinya adalah kenyataan bila Luhan lebih baik dari dirinya.

Luhan sempurna. Sedangkan, dirinya belum cukup untuk berada di level itu. Makanya, ia mesti menyingkirkan Luhan secara perlahan. Baekhyun menyeringai lalu balik menghadap ke depan.

Coba saja, ia tahu apa rahasia terbesar Luhan. Rahasia besar yang tentunya dapat mengubah pandang semua orang terhadap Xiu Luhan – yang membuat mereka berbalik membencinya. Lalu, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa mencapai level sempurna itu.

Dirinya akan menjadi pengganti Xiu Luhan. Dirinya akan jadi.. sempurna.

Seringai Baekhyun melebar. Sementara, senyumnya mengecil hingga lenyap.

.

.

"Baek-ah!" Chanyeol bersandar di samping pintu kelasnya. Ia terlihat keren dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang dua kancingnya dibuka dan celana jeans ketat. Satu tangannya menyandang tas biru yang merupakan kado dari Baekhyun. Tangannya yang lain menarik Baekhyun untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

Dengan senyum, Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat. Chanyeol terkekeh geli lalu menarik tengkuk Baekhyun kembali. Namun, Baekhyun menolaknya.

"Aku memiliki dua alasan." Baekhyun mengangkat dua jarinya. "Satu, kita menjadi tontonan. Dan dua, aku harus mencari Kim Jongin itu. Jadi, aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu."

Senyum dibibir Chanyeol perlahan pupus. Kekecewaan mulai menjalar di dalam dirinya. Sedikit melukai dirinya, dan jujur ia tidak tahu mengapa. Mungkin, karena dia memang sungguh-sungguh menyukai Baekhyun. Sehingga, sedetik saja jauh darinya begitu sulit.

"Ok. Mau tidak mau, aku harus pergi sekarang." Chanyeol cemburut. Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu mencium bibirnya lagi, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol pergi menyusuri lorong sekolah sendirian. Beberapa pasang mata masih menatap mereka iri.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang makin menjauh beberapa saat. Entahlah mengapa, namun ia juga merasa kecewa. Jika bukan karena Suho atau Kim sialan Jongin itu, mungkin ia sudah bercumbu dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Mungkin, di dalam mobil kerennya. Dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap iri atau.. jijik, terkadang.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Lalu, berjalan dengan arah berlawanan menuju ke perpustakaan sekolah. Namun, di tengah jalan, ia tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan Luhan dengan seorang bernama.. ok, Baekhyun tidak tahu itu siapa. Palingan hanya teman cupu Luhan. Baru saja, Baekhyun akan melangkah pergi. Tiba-tiba, nama Jongin terlibat dalam pembicaraan kedua siswa itu.

"Aku lihat Jongin. Dia ada di ruang ganti sekarang. Mungkin, sedang menunggumu, _hyung_." goda siswa bermata besar dan.. tunggu, Luhan memerah? Karena Kim Jongin?

Baekhyun cepat-cepat sembunyi di balik tembok. Setelah, Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal kepada siswa itu. Ia mulai berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan untung saja, Luhan tidak melihatnya.

Meskipun, ini kelihatannya payah. Tetapi, Baekhyun mengikutinya ke ruang ganti yang letaknya di dalam areal kolam renang.

Ia berharap harapannya untuk menjatuhkan Luhan bisa menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

Gerak-gerik Baekhyun sudah seperti ninja. Namun, Luhan juga tidak kalah hati-hatinya. Perilakunya yang seperti pencuri membuat Baekhyun semakin yakin kalau ada sesuatu antara Luhan dengan Jongin. Mungkin, mereka berpacaran? Tetapi, kenapa? Sekalipun, Baekhyun membenci Luhan. Ia tidak berpikir Luhan mempunyai selera serendah itu.

Luhan memasuki ruang ganti siswa yang dibatasi oleh kaca. Dari balik kaca itu terdapat tembok, lalu baru lorong yang menjadi akses masuk ke dalam ruang ganti yang luas itu. Gelagat Luhan sudah seperti pencuri. Koreksi, ia benar-benar seperti pencuri. Ketika, Luhan sudah masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Baekhyun bersembunyi di belakang tembok lorong. Untung tidak cermin yang bisa menampilkan bayangannya. Ruang ganti siswa memang sedikit berbeda dengan milik siswi.

Baekhyun jongkok dan mengintip ke dalam. Dan.. ok, itu.. Jongin? Ah, mungkin itu siswa baru. Itu tidak mungkin Kim Jongin yang ia pinjamkan penghapus tadi!

"Luhan-ah." nafas Jongin berat sekaligus hangat. Dirinya yang begitu dekat dengan Luhan membuat Luhan sulit untuk berpikir. Otaknya membeku sejak Jongin menyambutnya dengan rambut basah dan hanya handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

Ini benar-benar gila! Bagaimana bisa mengancam Jongin jika Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu 'mengancamnya'?

"Um," Luhan membenarkan letak dasinya. Ia menatap ke bawah sana – bukan, ke selangkangan Jongin tetapi ke lantai. Ya, lantai. "Soal yang kemarin, aku tidak main-main. Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke pihak sekolah. Bagaimanapun juga, memiliki pengedar narkoba di dalam sekolah bukan hal-"

Kalimat Luhan terputus. Rahang Baekhyun jatuh, hingga mungkin saja akan ada nyamuk yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dengan wajah kaget, ia membuka aplikasi kamera dan video. Warna merah menyala timbul dari ponselnya, yang berarti sudah mulai merekam.

Jongin memperangkap tubuh Luhan dengan tubuhnya. Kilat tajam matanya bukan cuma menunjukkan sebuah ancaman melainkan.. hal lain yang Luhan tidak mau akui. Luhan tidak bisa melihat bayang dirinya dari kedua mata Jongin. Kegelapan di dalam sana membuat tangan Luhan bergerak di luar kendalinya.

Baekhyun ingin bersorak ketika tangan Luhan menyentuh pipi Jongin. Oh, oh, ini adegan bagus. Seperti drama Korea saja, namun sayangnya tidak ada _happy ending_ untuk kisah ini. Jongin akan dikeluarkan dan popularitas Luhan akan jatuh jika video ini sudah tersebar.

"Kau takut. Aku bisa melihatnya." Luhan bicara jujur. Kini, kedua tangannya sudah berada dikedua pipi Jongin. Meskipun sulit Jongin akui, sebenarnya ia merasa nyaman dengan kelembutan yang Luhan berikan kepadanya.

"Kau tahu apa soal aku? Kau hanya Xiu Luhan. Sedangkan, aku adalah Kim Jongin. Kita dari dunia yang berbeda jadi kau tidak punya hak untuk menilaiku."

Luhan mendorong kepalanya lebih dekat pada Jongin. "Aku punya. Semua orang berhak menilai sesuatu, sekalipun subjek atau objek yang dinilai itu menolak."

"Jangan macam-macam, Lu. Apa maumu?" Jongin memperingatkan. Ia tidak ingin jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama. Sudah cukup dengan masa lalunya, ia tida ingin dipermainkan lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu." bisik Luhan. "Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa."

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia menempelkan keningnya dengan milik Luhan. Secara perlahan, ia membiarkan Luhan masuk ke dalam tembok yang ia bangun untuk membatasi dunianya dengan dunia ini – dua dunia yang berbeda namun sama kejamnya. Jongin tidak pernah percaya akan arti cinta. Sebenarnya cinta itu apa? Apa ini namanya cinta?

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Sementara, Jongin masih menatapnya. Berusaha mencari ketulusan di dalam diri Luhan. Dan ketika, Luhan membuka matanya kembali. Jongin melihat semua itu.

Mungkin, ia belum tahu cinta itu apa. Tetapi, ia akui jika bersama Luhan bisa membuatnya lupa akan siapa dirinya dan betapa buruk dirinya. Bersama Luhan, ia menjadi orang lain.

Baekhyun merekam semua itu dengan tangan gemetar. Ia tidak tahu apa sebaiknya ia tertawa atau malah menangis. Ini bukan karena ia menyukai Jongin atau apa. Ia bersumpah sekalipun Jongin terlihat _hot_ sekarang. Ia tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun dengannya. Melihat Luhan begitu berbeda dari biasanya, membuat hati kecil Baekhyun berbisik.

Baekyun tidak pernah bilang dirinya baik. Mungkin, dia jahat. Mungkin, dugaan diam-diam Sehun benar. Tetapi, meski begitu ia tetap manusia. Masih memiliki nurani. Ia tahu jika Luhan bukan hanya ingin membantu. Ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini. Bukan cinta, tetapi juga rasa putus asa.

Baekhyun segera angkat kaki dari sana, saat bibir Jongin dan Luhan mulai menyatu dan tangan mereka saling memegang satu sama lain.

.

.

Malam harinya, Baekhyun berguling-guling tidak bisa tidur.

Ada 10 pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Chanyeol dan 10 panggilan tak terjawab. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Pikirannya melayang kepada Luhan dan Jongin. Dua sosok yang berbeda, namun memiliki kesamaan dalam satu hal, yang entah itu apa.

Jadi, Kim Jongin adalah pengedar narkoba. Dan Luhan mengetahuinya. Namun, karena suatu alasan ia akan tutup mulut. Baekhyun mulai mengilas balik percakapan Luhan dan Jongin di dalam otaknya. Mengakibatkan matanya enggan menutup juga.

"Aish, kenapa aku jadi penasaran begini?" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap tembok. "Aish, aku ini kenapa sih?" seperti orang depresi, ia memutar tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan sampai jam 5 pagi.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun berakhir dengan mata panda. Mungkin, Huang Zitao akan menyapanya hari ini.

"Baek-ah, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?" Chanyeol segera meminta penjelasan ketika Baekhyun duduk di sebalahnya. (Hari ini mereka ada kelas bersama – di jam pertama dan juga ketiga, setelah istirahat).

"Eh, apa?" Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya karena dua alasan: satu, Baekhyun tidak mendengarkannya dan itu luar biasa aneh. Dua, tatapan Baekhyun tertuju kepada Jongin atau entahlah siapa dia yang duduk di dekat jendela.

"Kau tidak dengar?"

"Tidak. Maaf, ya, Yeol, aku kelelahan. Jadi, tidak fokus hari ini." Baekhyun punya sejuta cara untuk menyenangkan Chanyeol. Cukup dengan melempar senyum kepadanya atau menyadarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol. Maka, semua kecurigaan laki-laki itu akan lenyap.

Sayangnya, kali ini tidak. Meski, ada senyum dibibirnya. Chanyeol tetap bersikeras kalau ada yang Baekhyun sembunyikan darinya.

Kelas mulai lima menit lagi. Dan anehnya, Luhan baru datang. Ia memasuki kelas dengan lesu dan melempar senyum tipis kepada semua orang (dia memang biasa melakukannya).

"Lu, duduk sini!" ajak Minseok namun Luhan menggeleng.

Ia mendekati tempat duduk kosong di depan Jongin. Jongin yang sedang membaca Death Note-nya mengangkat kepala dan terpaku menatap sosok Luhan di hadapannya. Ia menyeringai kemudian. Dan anehnya, malah Baekhyun yang menelan ludah. Bukan, Luhan.

Mereka saling melempar senyum sebelum Luhan menghampiri Minseok. Baekhyun masih memperhatikan mereka layaknya penonton setia. Hingga, tanpa sengaja pandang Baekhyun bertemu dengan Jongin. Jongin menatapnya datar sama seperti kemarin. Tidak ada yang berbeda darinya. Ia masih seperti Jongin yang meminjam penghapus Baekhyun kemarin. Bukan, Jongin yang Baekhyun lihat di ruang ganti.

Baekhyun melempar senyum kepadanya. Dan jujur, Jongin sama sekali tidak terkesima. Ia tidak pernah menganggap Baekhyun sama seperti Luhan. Luhan itu tulus. Sedangkan, Baekhyun itu.. palsu. Dia tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Jongin melengos dan kembali membaca komiknya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang meremas tangan Chanyeol terlalu keras. "Auu!"

"Eh, maaf, Yeol!"

"Tidak apa." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. Senyumnya lebar namun terasa ganjil.

Mr. Oh berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas disusul oleh bel jam pertama. Seluruh siswa berlarian menuju tempat duduk mereka. Hanya Luhan yang (menurut Baekhyun) tampak meresapi setiap langkahnya. Seperti dia akan bertemu dengan Jongin di altar pernikahan atau apa. Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun ingin meneriaki kedua laki-laki itu.

Selama dua jam pelajaran, perhatian Baekhyun hanya tertuju kepada Chanyeol dan tangan nakalnya. Sudah lebih dari dua bulan, mereka saling melempar sinyal untuk melakukan 'lebih'. Baekhyun pikir memang sudah saatnya untuk mengajak Chanyeol menginap di rumahnya sabtu ini. Mengingat, kedua orangtuanya akan keluar kota sejak sabtu siang dan pulang hari senin. Baekhyun ingin bersorak. Ia tidak sabar merasakan kenikmatan yang ia rasa saat jari Chanyeol menyelinap masuk ke dalam celana dalamnya. Memijat batang juniornya dan memainkan dua bola kembar di bawahnya. Lalu, dua jari Chanyeol bergerak masuk ke dalam rectumnya dan-

"Byun Baekhyun, kerjakan soal nomor 3!" perintah Mr. Oh membuat seluruh mata tertuju kepadanya sekarang. Chanyeol menepuk pahanya sebagai tanda semangat. Namun, apa daya itu tidak berguna bagi Baekhyun.

"Saya tidak mengerti, Mr. Oh." jawab Baekhyun jujur. Wajahnya yang memang imut sedikit mempermudah situasi ini. Dengan mudah, Mr. Oh jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu, pulang sekolah kau harus mengerjakan tugas spesial dariku bersama Jongin. Nilaimu benar-benar buruk, Byun."

Oh, _shit_! Persetan dengan wajah imut.

.

.

Saat, bel akhir jam pertama berbunyi. Mr. Oh memanggil Jongin dan Baekhyun ke depan. Merasa canggung berada di dekat Jongin, Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya ke sisi lain. Sementara, Jongin seperti biasa tidak pedulian terhadap sekitarnya.

"Jongin, kau tidak keberatan, kan?" tanya Mr. Oh. Jongin menggeleng. "Bagus kalau begitu. Baekhyun, ini soalnya. Ada sepuluh soal. Saya mau hari ini langsung selesai. Nilaimu be-"

"Iya, saya tahu." potong Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau nilainya dipermalukan di depan Jongin entah mengapa.

"Ok, kalau begitu kalian boleh duduk." keduanya menundukkan kepala. Lalu, berjalan berlawanan arah menuju tempat duduk masing-masing. Ketika, Baekhyun berbalik untuk membicarakan soal kapan dan dimana Jongin akan mengajarinya. Luhan ternyata mendahuluinya.

"Jongin-ah, kau kenapa?"

"_Ani_. Mr. Oh memintaku untuk mengajari Baekhyun."

"Oh." Luhan melirik Baekhyun dan tatap mereka bertemu. Baekhyun menarik senyum tipis yang tentu saja palsu spesial untuknya.

"Dia terlihat membenciku." bisik Luhan. Ia tidak pernah membenci Baekhyun, padahal. Ia selalu menganggap semua orang di sekolah ini adalah teman. Musuh bukan sesuatu yang ia cari dalam pergaulan. Jadi, jujur saja ia merasa sedikit sedih saat mendengar rumor kalau Baekhyun membencinya diam-diam.

"Dia bukan membencimu. Tapi, iri padamu." balas Jongin dengan tertuju hanya pada Luhan. Jika Luhan delusional, mungkin ia akan mengira Jongin jatuh cinta kepadanya. Pandangannya.. begitu intens sampai memicu hal yang mustahil terjadi diotak Luhan.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin saja."

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Terserah."

Jongin terkekeh geli. Lalu, kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada komiknya. Baru saja, Jongin kembali larut akan penyelidikan L terhadap Kira. Luhan kembali menarik dirinya ke dunia nyata. "Aku tahu kau muak berpenampilan seperti ini. Tidak nyaman, bukan? Kau itu tipe _bad boy_, tapi malah berlagak seperti ini."

"Masih ingat kalau aku buronan para mafia sekarang." Jongin masih menatap komiknya mencoba untuk terlihat fokus dan tidak peduli akan mafia-mafia brengsek itu. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya mulai mendingin serta tangannya gemetar.

"Mereka sudah pergi dari kawasan ini. Ayahku bilang kawasan kita sudah aman sekarang." ujar Luhan. Tangannya nyaris menggenggam tangan Jongin jika ia tidak menahannya.

"Kita?" Jongin menatap Luhan tajam. "Kau tidak cerita, kan?"

"Tentu saja, tidak! Meskipun, ayahku polisi. Aku tidak semaniak itu." bela Luhan. Ia memang tidak cerita apa-apa soal Jongin. Dirinya buka tipe pengkhianat seperti itu.

Jongin cuma bisa tersenyum. Sementara, ekor matanya melirik Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol yang kembali bermesraan.

Cih, menjijikkan.

"Lu, besok aku akan menjadi diriku. Penyamaran ini harus dihentikan. Aku tidak bisa memakai dasi ini lagi."

.

.

Akhirnya, bel istirahat berbunyi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun cepat-cepat berlari keluar kelas. Keduanya sama-sama tertawa dengan tangan saling mengait. Ketika, Baekhyun melihat Mr. Oh keluar dari kelas di seberang sana. Ia teringat akan Jongin. Dan, oh, tugas itu.

"Chan, aku harus mengerjakan tugas. Kita ketemu nanti ya." Baekhyun mengecup cepat bibir Chanyeol dan berlari mengejar sosok Jongin yang semakin menjauh. Chanyeol terpekur di tempat. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun tampak begitu.. bersemangat.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah. Namun, ia terus mengejar Jongin. Hingga, akhirnya Jongin berhenti di depan pintu perpustakaan. Baekhyun yang lelah berdiri tidak jauh darinya, sedang mengatur nafas dan menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Jongin memutar tubuh dan menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang sama. Datar.

"Oh, kau datang ternyata." ia tidak terlihat terkejut atau mungkin, peduli. Kedua alis Baekhyun bertaut. Ingin rasanya meninju wajah sok milik Kim Jongin itu.

"Iya, aku datang. Jadi, ayo cepat!" Baekhyun mencoba untuk terlihat mengintimidasi seperti saat ia menghadapi siswa-siswa macam Jongin. Namun, sialnya, Jongin tampak tidak terpengaruh. Ia mendorong pintu perpustakaan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rungan luas yang hanya diisi oleh lima siswa dan satu penjaga perpustakaan.

Ia melakukan semuanya, seolah Baekhyun tidak ada. Melihat tingkah menyebalkan Jongin, membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa Luhan mau bergaul dengannya. Bahkan, melindungi dirinya yang jelas bersalah. Padahal, laki-laki sialan ini..

"Aku tidak pernah ke sini. Tapi, biasanya kalau aku tidur. Aku duduk di pojok sana." Jongin menunjuk rak buku yang menghadap ke jendela. Baekhyun menatap ke arah rak itu, lalu ke Jongin dan kembali ke rak. Jadi, Jongin mengajaknya untuk duduk di lantai begitu?

"Kita duduk di lantai?"

"Tidak, bodoh. Karena aku sering tidur di sana, aku menarik satu meja dan dua kursi dari ruang tengah." Baekhyun cemberut saat mendengar Jongin memanggilnya bodoh. Dan ini sebenarnya sedikit aneh. Baekhyun tidak marah seperti biasanya. Harga dirinya sebagai salah satu siswa terpopuler seperti lenyap dan hanya ada Byun Baekhyun sekarang. Byun Baekhyun yang itu.

Sebelum Baekhyun duduk di tempat favorit Jongin, Baekhyun berdiri menyandar di rak buku. Memperhatikan cahaya matahari yang jatuh tepat di atas meja. Lalu, memandang jauh ke atas langit yang begitu luas. Jongin duduk dikursinya dan berbalik saat Baekhyun tidak kunjung duduk. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana senyum terukir diwajah laki-laki itu saat matanya menangkap kumpulan burung yang terbang jauh. Bebas – tidak ada kekangan. Mereka bisa menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan. Tidak ada tuntutan untuk menjadi ini atau ini. Mereka terbang sesuka hati mereka. Baekhyun maupun Jongin menggigit bibir karena pemikiran mereka itu.

"Aku lebih suka senyummu yang seperti itu. Lebih tulus." ceplos Jongin seraya membuka buku catatannya.

Baekhyun membeku. Apa? Dia tidak salah dengarkan? Atau ini hanya halusinasi? Baekhyun menarik kuris di sebelah Jongin dan duduk di sana. Ia merebut buku Jongin sehingga Jongin menatapnya sekarang.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang senyummu tulus. Aku suka. Selama ini, senyummu palsu bagiku." Jongin terlalu jujur. Dan Baekhyun benci itu. Ia benci karena Jongin menyadarinya. Ia benci karena hanya Jongin yang sadar. Kenapa bukan Chanyeol? Kenapa mesti Jongin yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa.

"Kau juga palsu. Ini bukan dirimu. Aku dengar semua pembicaraanmu dengan Luhan kemarin." mata Jongin membelak keluar. Baekhyun tidak menyesali pengakuannya dan Jongin memang harus mengaca diri sebelum mengoreksi orang lain.

"Kalau aku palsu. Kamu apa?" Jongin melepas kacamatanya tiba-tiba. Ia juga mengacak rambutnya yang disisir rapi. Lalu, mengeluarkan seragamnya dan mencopot dasinya. "Kamu apa, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun melihat Jongin yang berdiri di ruang ganti sekarang. Inilah Jongin yang asli. Baekhyun menggigit bibir karena tiba-tiba Jongin mendekat. Mungkin, tujuan Jongin tidak untuk menciumnya. Jongin bisa mengendalikan diri. Namun, Baekhyun tidak. Ia bisa bertindak bodoh jika Jongin terus mendesaknya.

"Kamu apa, Byun Baek?" bisik Jongin. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan sinar matahari yang jatuh di tengah mereka. Meskipun, suasananya begitu romantis dan berkilauan. Yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang hanya kegelapan. Perlahan, mata kelam Jongin seperti menyedot jiwanya.

"Pembohong."

Lalu, entah siapa yang memulai. Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ini bukan ciuman yang Jongin beri kepada Luhan. Tidak ada kelembutan di dalamnya. Hanya ada rasa kesal dan juga penyesalan yang begitu dalam. Baekhyun hampir bisa merasakan semua perasaan Jongin saat tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam seragam Baekhyun. Mengelus punggungnya dan menancapkan kukunya di sana.

Ketika, Jongin tiba-tiba melepaskan ciumannya. Baekhyun merasa kosong. Ia seperti tersesat. Ia tiba-tiba membutuhkan ciuman itu lagi. Dan dalam sekejap, Jongin angkat kaki dari perpustakaan. Sampai keesokan harinya, Baekhyun tidak melihat Jongin lagi.

.

.

_To be continued_

* * *

a/n : tadinya mau ngelanjutin ampe berapa words gitu.. tapi, udah malem dan si oppa udah nyuruh minggat. Jadi, terpaksa aku buat chapter.. T^T Ini fanfic Kaibaek pertamaku.. so, be harm ya ^^ aku pemula #boongbanget


	2. Chapter 2

**Bitter Kiss**

Chapter 2 : Flawless [4,7k]

warn(s) : sexual content, language, and typos

* * *

Apa yang Luhan katakan mungkin saja benar.

Mereka mungkin tidak berada di kawasan ini lagi. Atau mungkin mereka juga sudah menyerah mencarinya. Mengingat, selama dua tahun ini mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Jongin selalu selangkah di depan mereka.

Lepas dari masa lalu, tentunya bukan hal yang bisa Jongin janjikan. Apa lagi, jika sudah menyangkut kebiasaan. Rasanya mustahil untuk terlepas begitu saja. Dorongan untuk jatuh ke dalam dosa yang sama lagi begitu kuat. Jongin tidak bisa mengendalikannya dan setengah dirinya tidak begitu peduli terhadap resiko yang nantinya ia tanggung. Ia sudah biasa terlibat dalam berbagai masalah. Jadi, apa gunanya lagi menahan diri? Toh, orangtuanya tetap mengecap jelek dirinya.

Ia bukan anak yang mereka inginkan.

Jongin kembali memesan segelas alkohol. Entah sudah berapa gelas yang ia habiskan. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening, namun keinginan untuk berhenti sama sekali tidak melintas diotaknya. Sebagai pelanggan tetap, Jongin tentu mendapat pelayanan yang spesial. Spesial, dalam artian bisa minum sepuasnya atau mendapat ekstasi secara cuma-cuma. Atau juga.. dikenalkan dengan gadis seksi di ujung sana.

Jongin tidak ingat apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya. Setelah, bertukar seringai dengan gadis itu. Mungkin, mereka pergi ke toilet untuk memuaskan libido mereka masing-masing. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Seks memang selalu seperti itu. Cepat, singkat, namun memuaskan. Jongin berpikir tidak aneh jika pelacur-pelacur di luar sana mencintai pekerjaan mereka. Jongin menyukai seks – dengan siapa pun. Konsep 'hanya-melakukan-seks-dengan-orang-yang-kita-cinta i' terdengar konyol bagi Jongin. Untuk apa melakukan seks dengan seorang saja, jika kita bisa melakukannya dengan semua orang? Jujur saja, sampai detik ini, Jongin tidak pernah bisa puas dengan seorang saja dalam melakukan seks. Ia selalu menuntut lebih.

Jadi, tidak aneh ketika Jongin melihat seorang remaja seumurannya yang lumayan tampan dan imut, terlihat begitu mabuk sampai jalannya terhuyung, dan dia langsung mendekatinya. Mengambil keuntungan dari ketidaksadaran remaja itu.

"Hei," Jongin mencengkram kedua bahu remaja itu.

Remaja berambut _blonde_ itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Membuat mata mereka bertemu dan seringai hadir dibibir mereka masing-masing. "Hei juga,"

Sejenak, Jongin merasa familiar dengan seringai congkak pemuda ini. Namun, ia menghiraukan perasaan curiganya. Kata orang, jika otak di bawah sudah bekerja. Maka, otak di atas tidak akan berfungsi. Kata-kata itu sedang dipraktekan langsung oleh keduanya. Bau alkohol begitu menyengat ketika pemuda itu membuka mulut. Jongin dapat menciumnya, namun ia tidak peduli. Dengan seringai, Jongin mencium bibir pemuda itu. Tidak bisa dibilang kasar, namun bukan lembut juga. Mungkin, terburu-buru adalah kalimat yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Awalnya, tubuh pemuda itu hanya membeku seperti patung. Namun, perlahan ia mencoba mengimbangi Jongin. Lalu, mulai melapaskan segala fantasi liarnya selama ini kepada Jongin. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika pemuda yang sedang mencumbunya ini orang asing. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika malam ini dia bisa kehilangan 'sesuatu' kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Bukan, orang yang ia sungguh-sungguh cintai.

Lagi pula, orang yang ia sungguh-sungguh cintai juga sedang sibuk dengan orang lain. Sebut saja, dengan Byun Baekhyun. Ya, Byun Baekhyun sialan itu!

"Aku butuh nama." ujar Jongin ketika membuka pintu kamar yang dipesannya lewat bartender kenalannya. Sebagai pelanggan setia, Jongin dapat memesan apa pun tanpa penolakan.

Pening kembali menyerang pemuda itu. Ia memegang kepalanya sembari berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Jika boleh ia akui, ini adalah pengalaman minum pertamanya. Sebagai seorang siswa (yang bisa dibilang) teladan, ia amat menjauhi hal-hal macam pergi ke klub, minum-minuman keras, dan yah, melakukan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Semenit yang lalu, mungkin ia adalah anti seperti Luhan. Namun, semenit kemudian atau bisa dibilang sekarang, ia mulai menyukai kebebasannya ini.

Pemuda itu berusaha mengingat namanya sendiri. Namun semakin dalam ia mencoba mengingatnya, semakin pening dan mual dirinya. Oh, ini ben- "Ah, aku ingat! Aku ingat!" ia berteriak-teriak seperti anak taman kanak-kanak yang baru dibelikan permen oleh ibunya. Jongin memutar kunci pintu kamar dan meliriknya sekilas. Kenapa wajah pemuda ini familiar sekali?!

"Namaku.. umm, Xiu Luhan?"

"Eh?" kening Jongin mengerut – menggoreskan tiga garis yang kentara. "Tidak mungkin."

"Bukan, ya? Ish, kenapa bisa lupa lagi?" pemuda itu mulai tertawa layaknya orang gila. Jongin menebak ini adalah kali pertamanya ia minum alkohol. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa aku panggil Oh Sehun saja. Entah mengapa, aku menyukai nama itu!" Sehun bertepuk tangan dan semakin menggila.

"Oh Sehun ya?" Jongin menggumam. Tangannya yang sempat memutar kunci tersebut segera berhenti dan membeku, saat ia menyadari sesuatu. "Oh Sehun!"

Jongin menatap tajam ke arah Sehun yang mulai berlari-lari di tempat dan menyanyikan lagu girlband yang mungkin SNSD atau Apink (Jongin tidak peduli). Jika sial adalah nama tengahnya. Jongin akan mulai menerima kenyataan itu mulai detik ini juga.

.

.

"Baek-ah, kau tidak menyampaikan pesanku kepada Jongin?" pagi-pagi sekali, Joonmyun sudah setia menunggunya di depan kelas. Baekhyun menatap Joomyun sesaat, lalu berjalan masuk tanpa menghiraukannya.

Ia tidak mau membahas soal Jongin. Mau itu Kim Jongin, Lee Jongin, Jung Jongin, atau siapa pun yang ada nama Jongin-nya. Ia tidak mau tahu! Baekhyun muak atas apa yang Jongin lakukan terhadapnya. Bisa-bisanya dia langsung pergi tanpa bicara apa pun. Padahal, Baekhyun yakin Jongin tidak akan meninggalkannya jika Luhan-lah yang berada di posisinya waktu itu.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Joonmyun mengejar Baekhyun ke dalam kelasnya.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia masih bungkam dan memasang wajah cemberut. Apa lagi, ketika tanpa sengaja pandangnya bertemu dengan Luhan yang seperti biasanya menebar senyum gratis. Makin suram-lah wajah seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Baek-ah, aku benar-benar membutuhkan si Jongin itu. Dia-"

"Dia tidak mau terlibat dalam programmu, Joonmyun hyung. Makanya, dia tidak datang." potong Baekhyun setengah berteriak. Masa bodoh dengan tatap heran yang dilemparkan kepadanya sekarang. Baekhyun tidak peduli.

"Oh, begitu. Ok, jadi, um, maaf mengganggumu, Baekhyun-ah." tanpa bilang sepatah kata pun, Joonmyun segera lari keluar dari kelas Baekhyun. Tampaknya, ia mengerti akan suasana hati Baekhyun yang sedang tidak enak. Mungkin, Baekhyun sedang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol? Joonmyun segera mengutuk Chanyeol di dalam hatinya.

Padahal, jika ia berpikir ulang. Baekhyun tidak pernah marah terhadap Chanyeol. (Seandainya dia marah, dia akan menutupinya dengan mudah). Dan Chanyeol sendiri, terlalu menggilai Baekhyun sampai rasanya tidak mungkin bisa marah kepada pemuda itu. Sehingga, pertengkaran menjadi hal yang mustahil terjadi bagi mereka berdua.

"Baekhyun-ah!" lagi-lagi, ada yang mengusiknya. Baekhyun melepaskan kedua earphone-nya dan menatap datar Jongdae di hadapannya. Ia tidak begitu mengenal Jongdae, namun mereka pernah sekelas dan membolos bersama. Lagi pula, Jongdae tidak populer-populer amat. Jadi, untuk apa mengenalnya lebih jauh?

"Tadi, Kris titip pesan kalau kau diundang ke pestanya besok!" Jongdae menyerahkan sebuah undangan kepada Baekhyun. Undangannya itu bukan undangan biasa yang cuma selembar kertas. Warnanya hitam dipadukan dengan emas. Dibalut juga oleh pita cantik yang menambah kesan lain dalam undangan tersebut. Baekhyun duga pasti ini bukan sembarang pesta gila-gilaan yang Kris biasa gelar di rumahnya.

Pasti, ada maksud lain.

Sebelum, sempat bertanya kepada Jongdae. Bocah itu melenggang pergi dari kelasnya. Baekhyun membuka undangan tersebut dan masih tidak menemukan jawaban yang ia cari. Apa mungkin Kris dan Tao akan tunangan? Hah, tidak mungkin! Mereka masih duduk di kelas dua! Masih ada dua tahun lagi, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari neraka ini. Lalu, lanjut menjalani penyiksaan selama 3 tahun di universitas.

"Kau diundang juga?" Baekhyun menoleh ke sampingnya. Suara ini..

Seperti dugaannya, wajah Luhan lagi-lagi menyambutnya dengan ceria. Ia melambaikan undangan berdesain sama di depan wajahnya sendiri. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak sudi berbicara dengan Xiu Luhan atau apa pun jenis mahluk ini. Entah mengapa, ia jadi melimpahkan semua kesalahan Jongin terhadap Luhan. Mungkin, karena mereka berdua memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Ya, mungkin. Baekhyun tidak mau tahu apa hubungan mereka!

Karena pemikirannya sendiri, Baekhyun jadi ingin menampar pipi Luhan tanpa sebab.

Masih dengan senyum, Luhan bergeser duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kau membenciku. Aku tidak masalah soal itu. Kau memiliki hak untuk membenci siapa pun. Tapi, yang ingin kuketahui cuma.. alasan kenapa kau membenciku. Apa aku memiliki salah ya-"

"Aku tidak membencimu kok. Hanya tidak menyukaimu." kau terlalu baik – sempurna. Sedangkan, aku belum bisa menjadi sempurna karena kau. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya guna menahan segala kecemburuan di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak ingin menjatuhkan reputasinya hanya karena tidak bisa mengontrol emosi.

"Kenapa?" Luhan tidak mengerti apa perbedaan 'benci' dan 'tidak suka'. Bukannya, sama saja? Baekhyun tetap tidak menyukainya, kan? Berarti, Baekhyun membencinya.

"Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya tidak menyukaimu. Itu saja."

Mungkin, Luhan boleh naif. Tapi, ia tidak bodoh. Ia bisa melihat kegelapan yang sama seperti Jongin dimata Baekhyun. Keduanya memiliki rahasia yang terkunci rapat-rapat di dalam diri mereka. Luhan menatap Baekhyun, khawatir. Sama seperti saat dirinya menatap Jongin.

"Kau dan Jongin.. sama." bisik Luhan.

Sayang, Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya. Suara musik ditelinganya dan juga bel tanda pelajaran pertama menutupi suara Luhan.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama dan kedua, Baekhyun lewati dengan melamun. Chanyeol tidak sekelas dengannya. Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari.. Jongin.

Ya, Jongin. Kim Jongin yang itu. Yang mengontemari tentang senyumnya, lalu menciumnya. Dan akhirnya, pergi begitu saja. Tanpa menjelaskan apa pun atau sekedar berkata sepatah kata saja.

Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya. Ia ingin tidur, namun tidak bisa. Ia ingin menjahili seorang, namun malas. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa melenyapkan bayangan Jongin di dalam otaknya.

Ponsel disaku celananya bergetar. Baekhyun mengawasi sekitarnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya di bawah meja. Ternyata, ada satu pesan dari Chanyeol.

**Aku bosan. Aku kangen denganmu! Nanti, jam ketiga.. kita ada kelas bersama, bukan?**

Baekhyun menarik senyum kecil. Lalu, cepat-cepat membalas pesannya.

**Aku juga bosan. Dan kangen, yah, tentu saja aku kangen denganmu! Betul sekali! Jam ketiga nanti akhirnya kita bersama.. khukhukhu~**

Selang beberapa detik, ponsel ditangannya kembali bergetar. Dalam hati, Baekhyun mempertanyakan kekuatan mengetik cepat Chanyeol. Apa dia sehebat itu? Atau dirinya saja yang lama?

**Istirahat nanti.. temani aku ke toilet?**

Ah, tentu saja. Baekhyun mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol. Toilet. Bersama dengan Chanyeol. Bayangan serta dugaan yang sudah jelas kini mengisi pikiran Baekhyun. Akhirnya, ada juga yang bisa melenyapkan Jongin dari otaknya. Dengan seringai kecil, Baekhyun membalas pesan Chanyeol.

**Ok. Aku tidak sabar menunggu istirahat datang.**

.

.

Bel berbunyi dan Baekhyun nyaris berlari keluar dari kelas. Menorobos kerumunan murid-murid lainnya. Ia bertemu Chanyeol yang sedang menunggu di samping pintu kelasnya. Tanpa berniat mengulur waktu, keduanya segera bergegas menuju toilet di ujung lorong. Setelah, Chanyeol mendorong pintu toilet. Baekhyun segera menarik Chanyeol ke dalam salah satu bilik yang kosong.

Chanyeol mengunci pintu bilik. Lalu, berbalik menghadap Baekhyun yang mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol. "Aku bosan. Benar-benar bosan." bisik Baekhyun sembari membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Ya Tuhan, kau harus tahu betapa gila-"

Baekhyun tidak sanggup mendengarkan rentetan keluhan Chanyeol yang hanya akan mengulur waktunya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan sentuhan Chanyeol. Gundukan daging yang menyembul dari balik celananya seperti akan meledak jika tidak disentuh. "Sentuh aku." Baekhyun menaruh tangan Chanyeol di bawah sana.

Awalnya, Chanyeol hanya diam. Namun, melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memulai memerah. Ia mulai terbawa akan suasana seksual yang Baekhyun ciptakan. Biasanya, Baekhyun tidak pernah menuntut seperti ini. Pemuda itu bisa dibilang pasif setiap bercumbu dengannya.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana Baekhyun. "Aku pasti akan menyentuhmu." giliran Chanyeol yang menggoda Baekhyun dengan membisik tepat ditelinganya. Baekhyun mendesah saat tangan Chanyeol memijat ereksinya dan mengocoknya dengan tempo sedang.

Kepala Baekhyun terayun ke belakang dan matanya terpejam erat. Ia menikmati setiap detik yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya. Gerakkan tangan Chanyeol di bawah sana semakin cepat. Sesekali, memijat twinsball Baekhyun yang juga mengeras.

"Ahhh.." desahan Baekhyun terlepas keluar dari bibirnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan lapar. Bohong, jika ereksinya tidak bangun melihat Baekhyun dalam posisi seperti ini.

Ketika, Baekhyun merasa dirinya akan sampai dipuncak orgasmenya. Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol berhenti dengan mencium dirinya kasar. Membuat konsentrasi Chanyeol buyar dan mulai membalas ciuman Baekhyun. Kaki Baekhyun mulai melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol, menekan ereksinya dengan milik Chanyeol. Ia suka melihat Chanyeol mendesah karena dirinya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa lebih hebat dari siapa pun jika sudah menyangkut 'memuaskan Chanyeol'. Baekhyun yakin hanya dirinya yang mampu membuat Chanyeol seperti ini. Hanya dirinya.

Perlahan, suka menjadi obsesi. Obsesi menjadi gairah. Lalu, gairah akan menjatuhkannya – tidak akan berubah menjadi cinta. Intinya, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menyukai Chanyeol seperti Chanyeol menyukainya. Atau mungkin, mencintainya.

Jika, nantinya Baekhyun sudah merasa menang sepenuhnya atas Chanyeol. Dia akan meninggalkannya. Lalu, Chanyeol.. apa yang nanti ia lakukan? Tidak ada yang tahu.

.

.

Lay bisa menolerir jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak makan bersama dengan mereka. Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang. (Sekalipun, dirinya mencoba untuk tidak mau tahu). Tetapi, untuk soal Sehun, jujur saja Lay tidak bisa menolerirnya. Bagi Lay, kebersamaan adalah hal yang penting. Tanpa adanya kebersamaan, maka tidak ada solidaritas di dalam suatu hubungan pertemanan. Mungkin, kedengarannya sepele dan Lay terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi, jika dipikir lebih dalam, mungkin dia ada benarnya juga.

"Sehun, kemana?" Tao yang sedang bersandar didada Kris menatap Joonmyun ingin tahu. Hari ini, Joonmyun dan Sehun memang memiliki jadwal kelas bersama.

Joonmyun menelan rotinya dan meraih sebotol teh milik Minseok. "Tidak masuk. Dia bolos, mungkin."

"Aneh." gumam Lay. Tao menyetujui dugaannya dengan anggukkan.

"Biasa saja, tuh. Memang tidak boleh kalau Sehun bolos?" Bolos adalah salah satu hobi Kris. Apa lagi, jika bolos dalam mata pelajaran membosankan seperti sejarah. Tanpa perlu disuruh, ia akan langsung minggat dari kelas itu.

"Ya, boleh saja. Tapi, apa tidak aneh? Dia kan paling malas bolos." timpal Lay sembari memikirkan apa yang Sehun lakukan sekarang.

"Iya juga, sih. Dia kan sok alim." seru Joonmyun, kembali mendapat anggukkan dari Tao.

Lay menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Dia bukan sok alim. Tapi, memang murid teladan. Yang sok alim itu bukannya kau, ya?"

Wajah Joonmyun memerah. Salah satu hal yang ia benci dari Lay adalah kemampuannya dalam membaca orang lain. Mungkin, dimata Lay sekarang. Semua kebohongan Joonmyun sudah tertulis jelas dikeningnya. "Bisa tutup mulutmu, tidak? Kau tahu kan jabatanku apa sekarang?"

Lay melengos, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Oh, maafkan aku tuan presiden. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menjatuhkan reputasimu. Aku hanya sedang kesal jadi harap maklum."

Tao menatap Lay dan Joonmyun yang saling bertukar pandang tajam. Jika, situasinya seperti dikomik-komik. Mungkin, akan ada petir yang keluar dari mata mereka masing-masing. Tao terkekeh geli. "Ada apa, Taozi?" Kris berbisik tepat ditelinga Tao.

Tao balik menatapnya dengan wajah geli. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berandai-andai – bagaimana jadinya kalau suatu hari nanti Lay dan Joonmyun hyung jadi sepasang kekasih? Pasti, lucu sekali!"

"Ya," Kris berbalik memperhatikan Lay dan Joonmyun yang kembali beradu mulut. Entah apa yang mereka debatkan. Kris tidak peduli juga. "Lumayan, bisa jadi hiburan untuk kita."

Tao mengecup pipi Kris sebagai tanda persetujuannya.

"Sehun, kok tumben ti-"

"Yeol, kau tahu Sehun kemana?" sadar bila ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di belakangnya, Lay segera menghentikan perdebatan konyolnya dengan Joonmyun. "Kau kan teman dekatnya. Jadi, kau pasti tahu."

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Lay, diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tangan Chanyeol mulai melingkar dipinggang Baekhyun. "Tidak. Sayangnya, aku tidak tahu."

Lay mendesaha, kecewa. Entah mengapa, perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Melihat Lay begitu resah, Joonmyun tebak pasti pikiran pemuda itu mulai melayang ke hal yang tidak-tidak. "Tidak perlu secemas itu. Aku yakin Sehun bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Lay balik menatap Joonmyun. Kali ini, tatapannya lebih lembut, sampai-sampai Joonmyun ingin membuang muka saking malunya. (Ia tidak tahu mengapa, namun ia tidak sanggup membalas tatapan Lay itu). "Ya, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak. Sebagai teman yang baik, seharusnya kita memang mencemaskannya." tambah Joonmyun. Kali ini, dia benar-benar mengalihkan mukanya dari Lay. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Lay kembali menatapnya – heran bercampur penasaran. Tumben, Joonmyun berbaik hati kepadanya. Biasanya kan, pemuda itu selalu melemparkan kalimat cacian yang kadang membuatnya kesal.

Atmosfer di antara keduanya semakin canggung. Ditambah lagi oleh keheningan yang dibuat oleh empat orang lainnya. Tidak mau mempertahankan suasana canggung ini, Tao menarik Baekhyun untuk menemaninya ke toilet sebentar. Sementara, Chanyeol dan Kris mulai membicarakan soal pestanya besok.

Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Lay dan Joonmyun? Mereka kembali diam sambil berusaha menghindari pertemuan mata mereka. Sialnya, setiap kali Lay melirik ke kiri. Joonmyun juga pasti melirik ke arah sana. Sehingga, tatap mereka kembali bertumbukan. Suasana canggung pun kembali tercipta.

Ok. Jika seperti ini, Lay lebih memilih berdebat selama 24 jam dengan Joonmyun ketimbang berada dalam situasi _awkward_ dengannya.

.

.

Sehun bangun dengan kepala pening. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya yang masih terpejam mulai membuka secara perlahan. Interior kamar yang terasa asing ini membuat Sehun bingung. Ini jelas bukan kamarnya. Atau kamar Chanyeol, Lay maupun Tao. Lalu, ini kamar siapa?

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan seorang pemuda asing berjalan ke arahnya dengan rambut basah dan handuk melingkar dipinggangnya. Sehun menatap pemuda itu datar. Beberapa dugaan buruk mulai bermain-main diotaknya. Jika benar, semalam dia pergi ke klub lalu mabuk. Tidak aneh kalau dirinya berakhir di hotel murahan dengan orang asing. Sehun menarik nafas dan tatapnya bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak kaget, terkejut atau.."

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku terkejut? Lagi pula, kita tidak melakukan apa-apa juga, bukan?" Jongin tersenyum. Sehun benar. Mereka memang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sadar bila Sehun adalah Oh Sehun yang ia kenal. Jongin jadi berpikir ulang untuk menidurinya.

"Tapi, semalam kau mendesahkan nama Park Chanyeol. Ah, kau pasti menyukainya!" kening Sehun mengerut serta wajahnya mulai memerah. Jongin mendekatinya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang, tepat di sampingnya. "Tapi, sayang Park Chanyeol sudah tergila-gila dengan Byun Baekhyun. Dan kau, Oh Sehun, selamanya akan terjebak dalam status sebagai sahabat Park Chanyeol saja."

"Kau bukan orang asing. Kau mengenal Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, dan aku. Kau ini siapa sebenarnya? Apa yang kau mau? Menghancurkan reputasiku atau.. kau cemburu dengan Chanyeol?!" tuduh Sehun, membuat gelak tawa Jongin membahana kemudian.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan kalian. Meskipun, aku sedikit jijik dengan Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak sejahat itu." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bersungguh-sungguh. Untuk apa menghancurkan reputasi salah satu anak populer di sekolahnya? Memang dengan menghancurkan reputasinya, Jongin akan mendapat uang jutaan won? Tidak, kan?

"Lalu, apa maumu? Dari gelagatmu, pasti kau menginginkan sesuatu." Sehun tidak bodoh. Pemuda yang masih dirinya anggap asing ini pasti menginginkan sesuatu. Entah itu uang, seks atau yah, pokoknya sesuatu.

Jongin mendecak pura-pura tersinggung. "Aku tidak serendah itu, Oh Sehun. Tapi, kalau kau memaksa.. aku hanya ingin satu hal."

"Apa?" Sehun mencoba untuk tenang. Ia tidak boleh terlihat takut di depan pemuda ini. Jika, ketakutannya sudah tercium olehnya. Maka, situasi ini akan semakin buruk. Pemuda itu pasti akan mempersulit dirinya.

"Mudah saja. Aku hanya ingin membeli sekotak rokok." ujar Jongin, lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia memungut pakaiannya di lantai.

"Hanya itu?" Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan Sehun. "Kau yakin?" karena tidak percaya, Sehun kembali memastikannya.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Jongin memakai bajunya. Ia menatap keluar jendela kamar dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya, hanya itu."

.

.

Luhan menatap risih ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Meskipun, ia sudah mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan sepasang 'kekasih' itu. Perhatian Luhan tetap tertuju kepada mereka. Minseok yang menyadari kerisihan Luhan, menyikut lengan pemuda itu. Luhan menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa?"

"Jujur saja, aku tidak suka dengan Byun Baekhyun itu." ujar Minseok tiba-tiba. Ia menatap tajam tangan Baekhyun yang meremas lutut Chanyeol.

Luhan menatapnya penasaran. "Kenapa? Bukannya, Baekhyun itu.. baik?"

"Baik? Apa kau bercanda? Dia jelas-jelas membencimu, Lu! Orang seperti dirinya itu lebih pantas dikucilkan, kau tahu."

"Aku tidak sependapat denganmu."

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. Ia menarik senyum kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau itu.. seperti malaikat ya. Pantas saja, banyak yang mengagumimu."

Luhan tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Ia bahkan tidak membalas pujian Minseok. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol – yang kini sedang sibuk dengan tangan-tangan nakal mereka. "Lu, kau itu malaikat. Sedangkan, Baekhyun adalah.. iblis? Entahlah, kalian itu begitu berbeda. Sekalipun, Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk menjadi dirimu."

Kali ini, barulah Luhan menoleh ke arah Minseok. "Menjadi seperti aku?"

"Iya!" Minseok mengangguk, mantap. "Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Ia selalu berusaha untuk menyaingimu. Kau tidak dengar rumor soal dia mendekati Park Chanyeol hanya untuk menaikkan popularitasnya?"

"Aku tidak dengar. Tapi, yang membuatku bingung, kenapa dia ingin menjadi sepertiku?" Luhan balik menatap Baekhyun, seolah ia akan menemukan jawaban langsung darinya.

Minseok mendesah pelan. "Sudah kubilang, karena kau itu.. sempurna."

Luhan membeku. Sempurna? Tidak mungkin dirinya sempurna. Minseok pasti bercanda. "Tapi, aku tidak sempurna, Minseok-ah. Baekhyun jauh lebihbaik dariku."

Minseok diam. Jika, penglihatannya tidak salah. Maka, butiran air mata yang menetes dari pelupuk mata Luhan adalah nyata. Luhan memang menangis. "Eh, maaf, aku kelilipan." ujar Luhan sembari menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Minseok masih diam. Seluruh kata-katanya menyangkut ditenggorakan. Ia tidak ada nyali untuk menyuarakan kebenaran dari dalam hatinya.

Mungkin, apa yang Luhan katakan itu benar. Dia tidak sempurna.

Manusia memang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi sempurna, bukan?

.

.

"Jadi, kau membenci Byun Baekhyun?" Jongin sudah mendapatkan sekotak rokoknya. Udara segar taman kota kini mulai dicemari oleh asap rokok Jongin. Dalam hati, Sehun sedikit menyesal telah mengajak Jongin ke tempat yang ramah lingkungan ini.

Pandangan tajam tidak henti-hentinya dilemparkan oleh setiap pejalan kaki. Sehun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda maaf. Sementara, Jongin hampir menghabiskan sebagian isi kotak rokoknya.

"Bisakah, kau merokok di rumahmu saja? Kau tidak sadar akan pandangan tajam yang dilempar-"

"Aku sadar, tapi aku tidak peduli. Bukannya, ini hakku untuk meroko dimana saja? Jika, mereka tidak suka. Maka, mereka harus mencoba untuk tidak peduli." potong Jongin, sebelum kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Mereka tidak peduli dengan dirimu. Tapi, mereka peduli dengan lingkungan!"

"Persetan dengan semua itu." Jongin melemparkan rokoknya ke tanah, lalu menginjaknya. Ia tidak peduli dengan kutukan yang diberikan sekumpulan _ahjumma_ di seberang sana. "Balik ke pertanyaanku, jadi kau membencinya?"

Sehun baru tahu kalau orang seperti Jongin ini nyata. Ia selalu berpikir jika orang sebebas Kim Jongin hanya hidup di dalam sebuah cerita atau film. Sehun sadar jika dirinya sudah didesak. Ia tidak bisa menghindari pertanyaan Jongin lagi. Mau tidak mau, ia harus menjawabnya. "Aku tidak membenci dirinya, jika ia tidak bersama dengan Chanyeol."

"Tapi, kalau dia bersama dengan Chanyeol atau terlibat dalam suatu hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Kau akan membencinya?" Sehun mengangguk. "Berarti, kau cemburu kepadanya?"

Sehun ingin tertawa berkat tuduhan Jongin. Untuk apa dirinya cemburu kepada orang seperti Byun Baekhyun? Jujur saja, Sehun selalu merasa jauh lebihbaik dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol saja yang terlalu buta untuk menyadarinya. "Untuk apa aku cemburu?"

"Lalu, kenapa Oh Sehun? Kenapa kau membencinya?" lama-lama, Jongin semakin tertarik akan topik 'cinta-segitiga-ini'.

"Chanyeol bukan hanya orang yang kusukai, tapi juga sahabatku. Dia bodoh dan naif. Tumbuh dalam keluarga baik-baik membuat dirinya buta akan kejamnya dunia. Ia selalu berpikir cinta sejati itu ada. Padahal, nyatanya? Itu hanya omong kosong." Sehun tertawa tiba-tiba. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan. Namun, Jongin yakin tawa itu hanya untuk menutupi sakit hatinya. "Dia mengira Byun adalah cinta sejatinya. Padahal, siapa pun juga tahu, kalau Byun hanya memanfaatkannya. Byun melibatkan Chanyeol ke dalam sandiwaranya. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku tidak ingin Chanyeol terluka. Sebagai teman, sahabat, dan.. orang yang menyukainya, aku tidak rela."

Sehun mencoba untuk kuat. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Apa lagi, di depan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Ia harus menahan air mata ini. Segala memori tentang kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol mulai mengilasbalik di dalam pikirannya. Sebelum Baekhyun ada, mereka berdua tampak begitu bahagia. Seperti sepasang kekasih, kata Lay. Tetapi, semenjak Baekhyun datang dengan permainan liciknya. Semua kenangan itu menjadi tidak nyata bagi Sehun. Seolah itu hanya sekedar mimpi indah.

"Mau rokok?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu wajah datar Jongin. Kali ini, tawa aslinya melepas ke udara. Ia tertawa lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

"Kau.. benar-benar merusak suasana ini." cibir Sehun, berusaha menekan senyumnya.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala. Lalu, menghisap rokoknya kembali. "Nah, aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih, Kim Jongin. Untuk ukuran, orang asing.. kau tidak buruk."

Kali ini, giliran Jongin yang tertawa. "Kau tidak mengenalku, Oh Sehun. Koreksi, kau belum mengenalku. Jika, kau sudah mengenal diriku. Aku yakin kata 'tidak buruk' itu akan kau sesali."

Belum sempat Sehun membuka mulutnya, Jongin langsung bangkit berdiri dan melenggang pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun terdiam dibangkunya. Ia menatap punggung Jongin yang makin lama makin mengecil. Yang Jongin tinggalkan untuknya, hanya sekotak rokok kosong dan sisa-sisa asap rokok yang perlahan lenyap di udara.

Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia menatap langit yang mendung.

Sebentar lagi akan hujan.

.

.

"Yeol-ah, aku ke toilet ya."

"Boleh aku ikut?" Chanyeol tersenyum nakal membuat Baekhyun tergoda untuk menciumnya.

"Tidak." jawab Baekhyun sembari mendorong kepala Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

Chanyeol menggeram, kecewa. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Beri aku alasan kenapa kau harus ikut denganku?"

"Umm, ok, alasan pertama-"

"Waktumu habis, tuan!" Baekhyun cepat-cepat memotongnya. Ia kemudian berlari menjauh dari Chanyeol. "Nanti, kita ketemu di parkiran sekolah, okay?"

Chanyeol yang terpaku menatapnya, hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala. Dalam hati, ia tidak sabar untuk 'menghukum' Baekhyun karena telah mempermainkan dirinya. Baekhyun melangkah pergi menuju toilet yang berada di sebelah kelas bahasa – yang merupakan pelajaran selanjutnya.

Ketika, ia hendak mendorong pintu toilet. Suara tawa dari dalam toilet menghentikan dirinya. Suatu obrolan yang menyebut-nyebut namanya dan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membeku.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Park Chanyeol begitu menggilai Byun Baek. Padahal, dulu, Byun Baek hanya.. aigoo, kau masih ingat anak cupu yang sering dibully itu, kan? Yang waktu dulu sempat sekelas dengan kita!"

"Apa? Jadi, Byun Baek yang cupu itu adalah Byun Baekhyun yang.. Kau tidak bercanda, kan? Tidak-"

"Mungkin saja, bodoh. Kau saja yang terlalu buta untuk melihat persamaan wajah mereka. Sekalipun, si Byun Baek ini operasi plastik dan diet gila-gilaan. Bagiku, dia tempat Byun Baekhyun yang sama. Byun Sampah Baek – kau masih ingat sebutannya itu?"

Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya. Kenapa.. Kenapa mereka bisa mengenalinya? Padahal, Baekhyun sudah diet gila-gilaan dan merubah dirinya secara total. Apa lagi yang mesti Baekhyun lakukan untuk menghapus sosok Byun Sampah Baek dari dirinya?

Baekhyun melirik ke kiri dan kanannya. Kosong – tidak ada yang mendengar obrolan kedua siswa itu selain dirinya. Namun, tetap saja, Baekhyun tidak bisa tenang. Ketakutan serta kilas balik akan masa lalunya kembali mengejar dirinya. Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya lagi hingga punggungnya menghantam tembok di belakangnya. Ia harus melakukan apa sekarang? Jika, mereka berhasil mengenalinya. Maka, tamatlah popularitas yang sudah ia bangun dari nol ini.

Sebelum, kedua siswa itu keluar dari dalam toilet. Baekhyun segera berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah. Ia tidak memiliki tujuan. Namun, ia terus berlari. Sampai akhirnya, Baekhyun sadar kalau ia sudah berada di luar area sekolah.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kapan persisnya hujan turun. Sedaritadi, ia hanya melamun memperhatikan kendaraaan yang berlalu-lalang. Terkadang juga, ada bus yang berhenti di depannya. Namun, Baekhyun tidak ada niatan untuk menaiki bus tersebut. Sekalipun, ia sedang duduk di halte bus sekarang.

Warga kota datang dan pergi silih berganti meninggalkannya. Mereka semua tampak memiliki tujuan, berbeda dengan dirinya. Byun Baekhyun tidak memiliki tujuan. Ia tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Ia juga tidak ingin pulang kemana pun.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ia merasa begitu kesepian sekarang. Tidak ada yang mau berteduh bersamanya. Semua orang seperti menjauhi dirinya – seperti dulu. Bayangan akan dirinya yang didorong ke pojok kelas dan didesak oleh beberapa teman sekelasnya membuat Baekhyun ingin berlari ke suatu tempat untuk bersembunyi. Ia tidak mau mengalami pengalaman pahit itu lagi. Ia tidak mau..

Air matanya mulai jatuh seperti tetesan hujan. Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua telapak tangannya. Ia tidak punya tempat untuk bersembunyi lagi. Cepat atau lambat, pasti mereka akan menemukannya lalu kembali memperolok dirinya seperti dulu. Byun Baekhyun akan kembali menjadi sampah. Dan Chanyeol juga pasti akan membuangnya.

Chanyeol tidak mungkin menginginkan sampah seperti dirinya.

"Bangun. Biar kuantar kau pulang." suara familiar milik seseorang membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

Dan seperti mimpi.. Kim Jongin sudah berada di hadapannya. Dengan tubuh yang sedang diguyur hujan dan payung yang kini melindungi kepala Baekhyun. (Padahal, Baekhyun tidak kehujanan. Tapi, si bodoh Jongin tetap memayunginya). "Ayo, bangun. Mau sampai kapan kau di sini?"

"Sampai aku puas." Baekhyun mengalihkan mukanya dari Jongin.

"Kau tidak akan pernah puas. Jadi, kuasumsikan kalau kau akan selamanya di sini." tiba-tiba saja, Jongin duduk di sebelahnya. Kini, bukan Baekhyun saja yang dirinya payungi. Melainkan, dirinya sendiri juga. Baekhyun menatap Jongin bingung sekaligus kesal.

"Apa maumu?" tantangnya. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki waktu untuk meladaeni Kim Sialan Jongin ini sekarang.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin berteduh. Kau merasa dingin, tidak?" Jongin menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya. Namun percuma, itu tidak akan berhasil. Dirinya sudah terlanjur basah.

"Apa peduli-"

"Apa kau dingin? Ingin kuhangatkan? Ok!" dan seperti ciuman pertama mereka, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Bibir Baekhyun bertemu dengan milik Jongin. Menempel cukup lama dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan berharap Jongin tidak akan meninggalkannya setelah ini.

Seperti harapannya, Jongin tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Ia akan tetap tinggal meski ciuman mereka berakhir.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

a/n : lalallalalal~ mian, kalau moment KaiBaek dikit bangettt.. aku nggak merencanakan pertemuan Kai sama Sehun sebenarnya. Tapi, untuk semakin memperdalam latar karakter Chanyeol dan Sehun – terus juga untuk kepentingan konflik ke depannya. Aku jadi.. tiba-tiba terilhami gitu lol~

Tau gak, meskipun aku buat karakter Luhan suci banget di sini.. jujur, aku gak suka sama karakternya. Aku lebih suka ma karakter Sehun yang tenang. Dan juga, Baekhyun yang sedikit terinspirasi dari diriku sendiri.

Sorry for typos ^^


	3. Chapter 3,1

Chapter 3 : New & Old Jongin [2,7k]

warn(s) : chanhun moments.. lol

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau mau di sini? Hujan sudah reda."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya keluar dari area halte bus, menunjukkan pada Baekhyun jika hujan sudah berhenti. Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali memperhatikan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. "Kau ini.. keras kepala sekali ya?" Jongin menatapnya frustasi. Hampir saja dia berniat meninggalkan Baekhyun, jika ia tidak melihat sebutir air mata yang jatuh dari matanya.

"Ya, aku memang keras kepala! Aku ambisius! Aku bukan orang baik! Aku bukan.. Luhan." Baekhyun menjerit tepat di depan muka Jongin. Tangisnya kembali pecah seiring dengan titik hujan yang masih tersisa. "Aku hanya Byun Sampah Baekhyun. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Sampai sekarang pun, semua orang masih membenciku. Aku-"

Tiba-tiba, kedua tangan Jongin mencengkram bahu Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau menatapnya, bertemu dengan delikan tajamnya. "Kenapa kau ingin menjadi Luhan? Memang, Luhan sesempurna itu dimatamu?"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak dan giginya mulai bertumbukan. Bahkan, dalam situasi seperti ini. Jongin masih memikirkan tanggapan orang lain terhadap Luhan? Laki-laki itu tidak punya hati atau apa? "Lihat, bahkan kau lebih mempedulikan Luhan daripada aku! Maksudku, harusnya yang kau pertanyakan sekarang adalah kondisiku! Bukan, Luhan dan Luhan."

Baekhyun pikir mungkin ada satu titik dihati Jongin yang bisa disentuh olehnya. Tetapi, nyatanya setelah melihat tanggapan Jongin. Baekhyun tidak yakin Jongin masih punya hati. "Untuk apa aku mempedulikan dirimu atau Luhan? Aku hanya penasaran. Memang, aku tidak boleh bertanya?"

"Tapi, waktunya tidak tepat! Tanyakan saja pada orang lain! Jangan padaku." Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan maju selangkah untuk menunggu bus jurusan ke rumahnya. Jongin memperhatikannya dari belakang dengan senyum tipis. Namun, ketika Baekhyun berbalik menatapnya. Senyum Jongin langsung lenyap. "Kau tidak ingin minta maaf atau apa? Setidaknya, basa-basi ingin-"

"Bus-nya sudah datang tuh!" Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan sebagai tanda jika bus (yang mungkin jurusan Baekhyun) sedang mengarah kepadanya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir lalu kembali membelakangi Jongin. Dalam hati, ia tidak sudi untuk berterima kasih kepada Jongin atas.. ciuman itu.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah tiba-tiba. Kilas balik akan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu berputar-putar diotaknya seakan ingin menggoda dirinya setiap saat. Baekhyun menghela nafas tepat saat bus tersebut berhenti di depannya.

Ketika, pintu bus menutup rapat. Ia mendengar teriakan Jongin dari luar sana. "Akhirnya, kau pulang juga. Caraku berarti berhasil." dan sebelum semuanya terlambat, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Senyum kecil Jongin menjadi ucapan selamat tinggal baginya.

"Gomawo." bisik Baekhyun kecil. Tanpa ia sadari, detakan jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

"Kemana sih dia? Tidak tahu apa kalau aku cemas!" Chanyeol menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya lalu semenit kemudian menatap cemas ke layar ponselnya. Ia melakukan siklus tersebut sudah lebih dari lima kali. Dan masih tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Di pinggiran pertokoan Seoul, Chanyeol berjalan tanpa tujuan. Ia terus menunduk kepada ponselnya dan tidak memperhatikan jalan. Dari arah berlawanan, Sehun yang baru keluar dari kedai ramen melihat dirinya. Tubuh laki-laki itu menegang dan langkahnya terhenti. Ia terus memperhatikan Chanyeol sampai laki-laki itu berjalan melewatinya.

Sehun masih terpaku di tempat. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia tiba-tiba meneriakan nama Chanyeol. "Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tidak menoleh ke belakang. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Laki-laki itu terus berjalan hingga tanpa ia sadari ia akan ikut menyebrangi jalan. Lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. "Park Chanyeol!" Sehun mencoba memanggilnya lagi. Kini, ia berlari mengejarnya. Masa bodoh dengan tatap heran yang diberikan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ketika, layar lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan angka 5 (yang berarti dalam 5 detik lampu akan menjadi hijau). Sehun mulai kalang kabut. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan Chanyeol. "Park Chanyeol!"

Dan untungnya, Chanyeol mendengar suara Sehun. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang dan bertemu dengan Sehun yang terlihat lelah, tentunya dengan nafas terengah juga. Sehun menggunakan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan. Ia menatap Chanyeol tajam seolah sedang mengutukinya di depan umum. Alis Chanyeol terangkat, bingung.

"Sehun?"

"Kau ini benar-benar idiot! Berhenti memainkan ponselmu! Kau hampir mati kalau aku tidak menghentikanmu." bentak Sehun hampir merampas ponsel Chanyeol dari tangannya. "Kau ingin ponselmu kubanting dan kulempar ke sana?" Sehun menunjuk jalan yang mulai dilalui oleh kendaraan. Chanyeol mulai membayangkan apa jadinya jika ia tidak dihentikan oleh Sehun tadi. Mungkin saja, ia sudah mati sekarang.

"Maaf, Hun."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaf kepada dirimu sendiri." sanggah Sehun. Matanya mulai mendelik ke arah ponsel Chanyeol. "Kau pasti sedang bertukar pesan dengan Baekhyun." duganya. Duri baru mulai menancap dihatinya.

"Tidak, Hun." Chanyeol meliri ponselnya sekilas. Masih belum ada jawaban. "Baekhyung menghilang."

.

.

'Kau itu sempurna.'

"Aku.. sempurna? Apa kau bercanda?" Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap tajam cermin di depannya. "Untuk apa menjadi sempurna jika kau hanya merasakan kekangan dalam melakukan segala sesuatu?"

Cermin itu tetap diam. Bayangannya hanya membalas dirinya dengan wajah yang sama. Luhan ingin menangis saat menyadari dirinya sudah seperti orang gila. "Aku ingin bebas. Aku tidak ingin belajar lagi. Aku ingin melakukan suatu.. kegilaan dalam tujuhbelas tahun hidupku."

_Aku ingin seperti Jongin. Aku juga ingin bebas. Melakukan berbagai hal tanpa ada campur tangan kemauan orang lain. Ini adalah hidupku. Sudah saatnya aku berontak dan menjalani kehidupan ini sesuai kehendakku._

Luhan melirik undangan pesta Kris yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia mengambil undangan tersebut dan senyuman mengembang dibibirnya kemudian. Pesta ini adalah langkah pertamanya! Ia harus datang dan kalau perlu berpakaian seliar mungkin. Mungkin, ia bisa pinjam _eyeliner_ Heechul. Ya, sudah saatnya ia menjadi Xi Luhan yang sebenarnya.

Ia tidak mau bersembunyi lagi di belakang _image_ 'sempurnanya'.

"Luhan, makan!" ibunya berteriak dari lantai bawah. Jika, berada di area rumah atau keluarga. Keluarga Luhan memilih untuk memakai bahasa asli mereka saja, yaitu bahasa mandarin.

Luhan segera menaruh undangan tersebut kembali dan bergegas menuruni tangga rumahnya. Di bawah sana, ayah dan ibunya sudah menunggu. Keduanya terlihat bahagia saat melihat anak satu-satunya. (Tatapan yang selalu membuat Luhan berpikir ulang untuk tidak mengecewakan mereka atau menjadi sempurna bagi mereka). "Lu, ayo makan. Ibu membuatkan sup tofu kesukaanmu."

Luhan duduk di hadapan ibunya. Sementara, ayahnya berada di tengah mereka. Posisi yang biasanya diduduki oleh seorang kepala keluarga. Ibu Luhan menyendoki Luhan nasi serta sup dan berbagai lauk pauk yang memenuhi meja tersebut. Sekilas, Luhan menyadari kalau ayahnya sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Tidak mau dinilai terus oleh beliau, Luhan memilih untuk menanyakan kabar dirinya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Pa?"

Ayah Luhan menarik senyum tipis. "Baik. Tapi, kantor sedang dipusingkan dengan kelompok iljin (gangster) itu."

Luhan hampir tersedak saat mendengar jawaban ayahnya. Tidak ada kelompok iljin lain yang mampu membuat ayahnya kelabakan selain kelompok 'itu'. Luhan mencoba untuk tenang namun bayangan wajah Jongin yang kesakitan terus menguntitnya. "Memang, mereka kembali ke kawasan ini lagi? Bukannya, mereka sudah menyerah mencari anak itu."

Bukan, anak itu. Tapi, Kim Jongin. Dan mereka tidak akan pernah menyerah mencari pengkhianat sekaligus ketua mereka. Luhan ingin menambahkan. Namun, ia tahu ucapannya hanya menimbulkan kekacauan.

"Tidak ada kata menyerah bagi mereka. Meskipun, kasus itu berubah menjadi kasus lama. Bagi mereka, kelompok yang dikhianati dan tinggalkan, kasus ini tidak akan pernah dianggap lama dan terlupakan begitu saja. Mereka menginginkan uang itu dan juga ketua mereka."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau ini bukan salah ketua mereka? Bagaimana kalau ini cuma salah paham? Jong-" Luhan segera menggigit bibirnya saat menyadari tatapan tak mengerti yang dilayangkan oleh ibunya. Ia tidak berani melihat wajah ayahnya sekarang. "Aku tidak lapar."

Luhan bangkit berdiri dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dalam diam, sama seperti kedua orangtuanya yang memperhatikan dirinya dari bawah sana. Luhan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat dan menelpon Jongin saat itu juga.

.

.

"Jongin, kau ada dimana?" Luhan keluar menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia berdiri di sana membayangkan apa yang Jongin lakukan di luar sana.

"Aku sedang bekerja. Bibi Jung akan membayarku dua kali lipat kalau-"

"Kau sudah makan?"

Hening sesaat. Luhan menatap gusar hamparan bintang di atas sana. "Sudah. Lu, ada apa sebenarnya? Kau ingin mendampratku karena menjual beberapa ekstasi lagi? Fuck, apa maumu? Sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur."

Luhan menggeleng meski Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya. Kilas balik akan kejadian kemarin lusa mulai memenuhi otaknya. Ketika, ia mengancam Jongin untuk berhenti menjual ekstasi demi keselamatannya sendiri. Lalu, ketika Jongin tidak mengakuinya dan meminta dirinya untuk tidak ikut campur hanya karena Luhan pernah menyelamatkan dirinya dari maut sekali. Kemudian, ketika Jongin mengecup bibirnya. Ketika, semuanya menyatu dan Luhan merasa lengkap. Wajah Luhan mulai memerah dan pipinya menghangat.

"Lu?"

"Jongin-ah, mereka kembali. Aku yakin bukan uang lagi yang mereka cari." Luhan mencengkram pagar yang membatasi balkon dengan atap rumahnya. "Mereka membutuhkan ketua – pemimpin dan hanya kau yang mereka anggap sanggup."

Hening kembali menjalar dalam sambungan telepon. Di sana, Jongin berhenti mengangkat satu kardus berisi timun dan beralih menatap langit malam yang ramai. Hamparan bintang malam ini begitu.. indah. Jongin mulai membayangkan Luhan di sana. "Aku tidak akan kembali menjadi iblis jika mereka menemukanku. Aku sudah berjanji kepada seseorang. Kalau, aku akan berubah."

Luhan membeku di seberang sana. Ia ingin menangis saat mendengar jawaban Jongin. Harapan akan suatu keajaiban mulai memenuhi relung hatinya. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Jongin membuang muka dari bintang-bintang di langit sana. Ia merasa begitu kecil dan tidak sepadan jika harus disandingkan dengan bintang-bintang itu. Jongin pikir dirinya hanya satelit yang hanya bisa mengelilingi bintang di atas sana. "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa berutang budi padamu."

Dan air mata Luhan jatuh seiring dengan kepercayaan dirinya.

Untuk apa menjadi sempurna jika orang yang dicintainya tidak membalas cintanya?

.

.

"YA! Byun Baek, kau tidak tahu ya-"

"Ini siapa sih?" Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Ia menatap heran nama Joonmyun yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. "Ini benar Joonmyun hyung? Sejak kapan, Joonmyun jadi se-vocal ini?" godanya.

Ia sudah bisa membayangkan wajah murung Joonmyun. "Apa katamu deh, Byun. Intinya, gara-gara kau yang menghilang tiba-tiba Chanyeol jadi mengangguku seharian. Menanyakan kabarmu hampir setiap detik. Padahal, aku berada di sampingnya."

Kening Baekhyun mengerut. Sialan, kenapa ia bisa lupa dengan Chanyeol?

Suara 'beep' dari seberang sana membuat Joonmyun menggeram. "Dengar, kan? Itu tadi pasti pesan dari Chanyeol. Baek, cepatlah telpon dia atau beri kabar supaya dia tidak menganggu waktu istirahat orang lain!"

Baekhyun menggulingkan dirinya ke kanan. Ia memeluk gulingnya erat. Entah mengapa, ia tidak ingin bicara dahulu dengan Chanyeol. Kepercayaan dirinya masih berada di dasar untuk menghadapi cowok paling populer di sekolahnya. "Aku sedang malas, hyung. Jadi, kau saja yang bilang padanya ya? Mworago? Kau mau? Wah, gomawo hyung!" dan sebelum Joonmyun sempat protes, Baekhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan.

Ia mendesah berat dan kembali berguling ke arah lain. Dipikirannya, mulai muncul sekelebatan memori akan obrolan dua orang siswa di toilet siang tadi. Enak saja mereka menuduh dirinya operasi?! Ya, Baekhyun memang diet. Tapi, wajahnya ini asli. Palingan, hanya perawatan saja tidak sampai di operasi plastik. "Aish, kenapa sih aku?" setetes air mata tanpa ia sadari jatuh turun dari matanya.

"Bagaimana jika mereka akhirnya sadar akan siapa diriku?" Baekhyun menanyakan langit-langit kamarnya. Namun, tidak ada jawaban. "Apa Chanyeol juga masih ingin bersamaku? Maksudku, kita bahkan tidak pacaran. Hanya hubungan seksual tak jelas dan- mungkin, aku menyukainya dan dia juga. Tapi-"

Bayangan lain muncul diotak Baekhyun. Awalnya, buram namun lama-lama menjadi semakin dekat dan jelas. "Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Kalau dia tahu tentang masa laluku dan ambisiku dan kebusukanku.. apa dia- Ah, tidak mungkin! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia? Haha, ada-ada saja!" Baekhyun terbahak keras dan mengambil undangan milik Kris dari atas meja.

"Besok ya? Um, besok kan hari sabtu! Appa dan eomma jadi menginap dan.. Yes, akhirnya!" Baekhyun melempar undangan tersebut ke lantai. Ia melonjak kegirangan sekalipun hatinya merasa resah dan ragu.

.

.

"Halo? Apa? Terima kasih, Joonmyun hyung. Aku bisa memahaminya kok. Hehe, maafkan aku ya. Ok, Annyeong!"

Sehun memperhatikan wajah murung Chanyeol yang berganti menjadi berseri. Mungkin, telepon dari Joonmyun hyung itu ada kaitannya dengan Baekhyun. Tebakan yang mudah dijawab. "Bagaimana dengan Baek-"

"Oh, dia baik-baik saja. Syukurlah. Katanya dia pulang cepat karena tidak enak badan. Tapi, sekarang sudah baikan." potong Chanyeol. Ia duduk dengan wajah berseri di samping Sehun, berbeda dari detik-detik sebelumnya.

"Benarkah? Baguslah, kalau begitu." Sehun mencoba untuk menekan segala rasa cemburunya. Ia melempar pandang ke langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang. "Apa kau pernah berpikiran untuk menjadi bintang?"

Terkejut akan pertanyaan Sehun, Chanyeol menoleh kepadanya. Membuat Sehun ikut menoleh ke arahnya sehingga mereka saling bertemu pandang. "Tidak. Memang kau pernah?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku lebih suka bersinar sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Untuk meraih sebuah kesuksesan, memang diperlukan usaha sendiri, bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja." dengan cepat, Chanyeol menyetujuinya. Tatapan laki-laki itu semakin dalam terhadap Sehun. Sayangnya, Sehun sudah beralih kembali menatap ke langit sana.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak menghabiskan malam di loteng." Sehun menarik senyum tipis dan menunjuk bintang di langit tiba-tiba. "Coba ada bintang jatuh. Kau ingin meminta permohonan apa?"

Chanyeol masih menatapnya. Ia sudah mengenal Sehun dari kecil. Jadi, ia bisa tahu mana 'sisi asli Sehun' dan mana 'sisi palsunya'. Sekarang, melihat Sehun begitu gembira, namun tidak ada senyum yang ia tampilkan. Membuat Chanyeol tahu, jika Sehun sedang menutupi kesedihannya. "Aku minta kau untuk jujur."

Sehun terkesiap dan segera beralih menatapnya. "Aku harus jujur soal apa?"

"Soal perasaanmu. Kalau kau sedih, menangislah. Kalau kau senang, tersenyumlah. Kalau jatuh cinta, bicaralah." Chanyeol memberikan senyum yang hanya milik Baekhyun kepadanya. Saat itu juga, kendali Sehun terlepas. Perasaannya yang meluap-luap membuat penyesalan menantinya di ujung sana.

Seperti mimpi, ia berhasil menyentuh bibir Chanyeol dengan miliknya sekarang. Sejenak, semuanya terasa begitu sempurna. Sejenak, Sehun merasa inilah arti kebahagian yang sebenarnya. Ini bukan soal obsesinya yang berhasil terpenuhi. Atau keinginannya yang berhasil tercapai. Ini semua.. lebih dari sekedar itu.

Ini cinta. Yang selama ini membuatnya menangis dan juga tertawa.

Tetapi, 'sejenak' itu bukan 'selamanya'. Lepas dari masa sejenak, Chanyeol mendorong dirinya dengan wajah marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" dan dia pergi. Ia meloncat naik ke atas pagar balkon kamar Sehun dan menghilang dari balik pintu kaca balkonnya.

Sejenak, malam ini adalah malam paling indah. Namun, kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi bencana.

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Ia menangis di bawah hamparan bintang.

.

.

"OMG, apa dia murid baru? Aku bersumpah baru pertama kali melihatnya."

"He screamed HOT for mee.."

Baekhyun melirk sekumpulan gadis yang entah sedang membicarakan apa. Dari yang ia dengar, ada kaitannya dengan murid baru. Setahu Baekhyun, tidak ada murid baru yang Joonmyun ceritakan padanya. Atau.. hyungnya satu ini mulai bertingkah seperti _grandpa_? Mulai pikun dan ubanan dan.. ia terpaku saat melihat Chanyeol di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu terlihat tidak bersemangat. "Hai, Baek."

"Hai, Yeol." Baekhyun tersenyum seolah kemarin ia menghabiskan separuh waktunya bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dengan kemeja kusut, dan jeans belel. Ia terlihat seperti.. bukan Chanyeol yang biasanya.

"Sudah."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kehilangan topik pembicaraan. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam situasi ini, Baekhyun memilih untuk meninggalkannya. Mungkin, Chanyeol sedang butuh waktu sendiri. "Aku.. harus ke kelas."

"Oh, ya. Aku juga." Chanyeol lalu berjalan melewatinya tanpa memberikan pelukan atau kecupan selamat tinggal.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia merasa heran saat melihat beberapa gadis mencuri pandang lewat kaca jendela kelasnya. Setahu dirinya, tidak banyak siswa populer yang menghadiri kelas hari ini. Lalu, kalau begitu siapa yang menimbulkan desak-desakan para siswi ini?

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan.. akhirnya, dia tahu siapa penyebab kehebohan ini.

Akhirnya, Jongin berhenti memakai pakaian anehnya dan membiarkan rambutnya acak-acakan dan sedikit keriting. Baekhyun berjalan ke meja paling belakang yang berada di samping Jongin. Jongin yang sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone-nya menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun. Ia melirik Baekhyun dengan senyum. "Pagi."

Baekhyun menaruh tasnya di atas meja. Lalu, duduk dengan kepala menindih tas tersebut. Ia menghadap ke arah Jongin. "Pagi."

"Hari ini ramai sekali ya?" entah Jongin pura-pura tidak tahu atau hanya ingin pamer padanya. Jika, dilihat dari seringainya. Dia ingin pamer.

Baekhyun mendecak, kesal. "Baru segitu saja sudah bangga."

Jongin tertawa kecil. Lalu, menaruh kepalanya di atas meja sama seperti Baekhyun. Ia juga ikut menghadap ke arah Baekhyun. "Setidaknya, aku tidak menggunakan cara curang atau sampai menangis-nangis segala dalam meraih popularitasku sendiri."

Baekhyun mendelik tajam sebagai balasan untuknya. Hampir saja, ia bangkit berdiri untuk menonjok Jongin kalau suara mengerikan itu tidak menegurnya. "Pagi, Baekhyun. Pagi, Jongin!"

Tanpa perlu, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya seperti Jongin. Ia sudah tahu kalau itu Luhan. "Hari ini ramai sekali ya."

"Ya, ramai sekali." Jongin tersenyum dan anehnya, itu ditujukan padanya. Bukan kepada Luhan.

Apa Jongin sedang mempermainkannya.

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

_a/n : aku ngetiknya ngebut nih.. abis si oppa baru pergi hari ini dan aku udah dikejar buat bikin kacamata T^T_

_Jadi, see you in Chapter 3 part 2.._

_P.S aku gak ngeshipp ChanHun.. dan belum tentu Chan jadinya sama Hun diakhir.._

_P.S.S part II diusahakan ada moment hot-nya KaiBake lol~_

_P.S.S.S salam buat eoniku (kalau baca)_


	4. Chapter 3,2

**"_Tidak apa-apa kalau kita bolos lagi?" _**

**"_Tidak. Siapa yang peduli dengan sekolah?" jawaban pemuda itu membuat aku dan dirinya saling pandang heran._**

**"_Sejak kapan Do Kyungsoo jadi tidak pedulian begini terhadap prestasinya di sekolah?" goda Taemin, meraih sebotol bir baru di atas meja. Ia melirik alat pembuka botol yang tergeletak di sampingku. "Jongin, bisa tolong ambilkan?"_**

**_Aku segera memberikan alat tersebut dan Taemin membalasku dengan senyum tipisnya. "Terima kasih, Tuan Kim," kurentangkan tangan kananku untuk memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Taemin melirikku geli lalu menenggak birnya._**

**"_Bisa tolong jangan hiraukan aku. Aku masih ada di sini," gerutu Kyungsoo membuat kami berdua tertawa kecil._**

**"_Maaf, jika sudah berhadapan dengan Jongin. Aku suka.." Taemin beralih menatapku. Senyum masih mengembang dibibirnya. Semakin lebar dan menyukainya. "lupa diri,"_**

**_Kueratkan genggamanku pada bahunya. Aku yakin Kyungsoo sedang memutar kedua bola matanya sekarang. Dan benar saja, dia memang melakukannya. Membuat tawa Taemin melambung ke udara. "The fuck Jongin, stop being," kalimat Kyungsoo terputus. Ia melempar sebatang rokok ke dalam asbak, tampak geram. Aku menatapnya bingung bercampur cemas._**

**"_Lupakan saja," sadar jika aku menanti kelanjutan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo cepat-cepat meraih rokok baru dan menghisapnya. Ia menghembuskan asap rokok dengan wajah kosong. Taemin menatapnya cemas, sama sepertiku._**

**"_Jadi," tiba-tiba wajah Kyungsoo kembali ceria. Dia menoleh ke arah kami berdua dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya nyaris persis di depan muka kami. "bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke klub? Aku yang traktir,"_**

**"_Tapi, besok ada ujian," wajah Kyungsoo kembali murung saat mendengara jawaban Taemin._**

**"_Sejak kapan Lee Taemin jadi memikirkan besok ada ujian atau omong kosong lainnya? Ayolah, Tae! Aku yakin Jongin juga ingin ke klub," Kyungsoo menyeringai ke arahku. "Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan Jongin dan aku pergi sendiri, bukan? Kau-"_**

**"_Ok! Aku pergi!" seru Taemin tiba-tiba. Ia terlihat kesal dan aku tidak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya di antara mereka._**

**_Kyungsoo mengangguk puas lalu melemparkan sebuah seringainya padaku._**

* * *

Chapter 3.2 : Wreck Me, Please.. [5k]

a/n : mulai sekarang formatnya bakal begini terus. Yang di atas itu flashback masa lalu Jongin sekaligus Jongin's POV

* * *

"Kim Jongin?"

Jongin berbalik dan menemukan Joonmyun dengan lembaran kertas ditangannya, sedang tersenyum sopan kepada dirinya. Jongin membalas senyumnya dan menunduk hormat kemudian. "Ada apa, presiden Kim?" nadanya terdengar setengah serius dan juga mengolok. Joonmyun tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa tersanjung atau malah marah.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" pinta Joonmyun.

"Tentu saja," Jongin mengiyakan. Dan keduanya berjalan ke pinggir deretan lorong siswa.

"Jadi begini, kudengar kau jago menari ya? Katanya, kau penari terbaik di Yong-"

"Dulu. Sekarang, aku tidak menari lagi," Jongin memotong ucapannya, cepat. Seolah, ia tidak ingin mendengarkan cerita masa lalunya sendiri. Joonmyun pikir ada suatu hal pribadi yang berusaha Jongin lupakan dan ada baiknya jika ia tidak mengungkit hal itu lagi.

"Benarkah?" Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Padahal, komite sekolah akan mengadakan pentas seni dua minggu lagi. Kukira kau mau ikut," wajah Joonmyun tampak kecewa. Jongin berusaha untuk tidak merasa bersalah kepada dirinya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, itu salah Joonmyun sendiri yang terlalu menaruh harapan tinggi padanya.

"Aku sudah lihat rekaman video menarimu, lho. Kau ini memang penari yang.. luar biasa?" Joonmyun mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan betapa kagum dirinya saat melihat video tersebut. Bagaimana tubuh Jongin bergerak mengikuti musik serta emosinya yang menyatu dengan tariannya, begitu memikat Joonmyun untuk menjadikan Jongin sorotan utama pada pentas seni itu. "Bahkan, kata luar biasa saja belum sanggup untuk mendeskripsikan betapa hebatnya kau, Jongin. Ngomong-ngomong, gurumu siapa? Aku juga ingin menari sehabat dirimu," niat Joonmyun memang bukan untuk menyakiti Jongin. Melainkan, untuk sekedar bercanda saja. Tetapi, sadar atau tidak, Joonmyun sudah membuka goresan lama dihati Jongin. Membuat pemuda itu terpaksa untuk tersenyum dibalik kepedihan hatinya.

"Guruku.. um, dia itu orang yang hebat sekali, _sunbae_. Jika saja, dia masih ada di sini. Pasti, aku akan memperkenalkan kau dengannya. Kujamin.. kau bisa menjadi lebih hebat daripadaku,"

"Memangnya, dia ada dimana sekarang? Sekolah menari di luar negeri?" tanya Joonmyun penasaran.

Lagi-lagi, Joonmyun kembali memperlebar goresan itu. Hati Jongin kembali berdarah. Namun, ia tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum dan tenang. "Impiannya memang ingin bersekolah di luar negeri. Sayangnya, ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mewujudkannya,"

"Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?" Joonmyun kembali bertanya.

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Tangannya mengepal erat serta nafasnya menjadi sesak. Joonmyun masih menunggu jawabannya dan Jongin pikir ia tidak bisa menghindari pertanyaan ini lagi. "Dia.. mungkin ada di surga, _sunbae_." jawab Jongin, kembali menarik senyum sedih.

.

.

Joonmyun sadar jika dirinya idiot dan tidak tanggap terhadap situasi di sekitarnya.

Namun, ia tidak menyangka jika kekurangannya ini menimbulkan efek yang benar-benar parah bagi orang lain.

Setelah menceritakan kejadian barusan, Joonmyun langsung mendapatkan kecaman dari Yixing dan Tao, serta Kris hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Yixing dan Tao mulai menuduh dirinya tidak punya perasaan dan menghujat dirinya dengan kata-kata kasar. (Yixing terlihat paling marah di antara yang lainnya. Ia benar-benar mengecam kebodohan Joonmyun).

"Aku kan tidak tahu. Aku tida-"

"Ya, kau memang tidak tahu! Tapi, kau bisa lihat dari ekspresinya, bukan? Dia pasti berkaca-kaca saat menjawab pertanyaan konyolmu," potong Yixing.

"Jongin tidak berkaca-kaca. Dia terlihat tenang sekali, Yixing." sanggah Joonmyun. Ia tidak mau disalahkan lagi karena masalah ini. Lagi pula, Jongin juga tidak marah padanya. Dia bahkan memaklumi kesalahan Joonmyun. Lalu, kenapa justru Yixing-lah yang tidak bisa menerima kesalahannya ini?

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Jika, dilihat dari wajahnya. Jongin bukan tipe yang bisa berkaca-kaca di depan umum," timpal Kris. Joonmyun melempar senyum kepadanya. Namun, Kris malah melengos tidak peduli. "Aku hanya mengeluarkan pendapatku saja,"

"Kalian sedang berdiskusi soal apa sih?" tiba-tiba, Byun Baekhyun yang datang dengan nampan berisi makan siangnya, duduk di sebelah Yixing. Ia menatap keempat temannya ingin tahu.

"Baek," Yixing berbalik ke arahnya. "Menurutmu, keterlaluan tidak jika ada orang berinisial JM yang secara tidak langsung mengingatkan orang berinisial JI dengan seseorang yang spesial baginya?"

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun berusaha memahami pertanyaan Yixing kembali.

"Ya Tuhan, Yixing! Sudah kubilang, kalau aku tidak tahu. Bisa tolong berhenti mengungkit masalah ini? Jongin saja tidak-"

"Tunggu, JI itu Jongin? Kim Jongin?" mata Baekhyun membelalak dan bergantian menatap Yixing lalu Joonmyun. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Awalnya, Joonmyun ingin bungkam saja. Ia tidak mau memperpanjang masalah ini. Namun, karena Baekhyun tampak begitu mendesak dirinya. Mau tidak mau, ia membuka mulut. "Awalnya, aku ingin menawarkan Jongin untuk tampil di acara pentas seni dua minggu yang akan datang. Dia itu jago sekali dalam soal menari. Jadi, aku benar-benar ingin mengikutkannya agar pihak sekolah tidak terlalu memberatkan komite lagi," seperti dugaan Joonmyun, Yixing dan Baekhyun melemparkannya delikan tajam. Lama-lama, ia jadi terbiasa dengan semua ini.

"Tapi, dia bilang dia tidak bisa menari lagi sekarang. Jadi, aku tanya memang gurumu siapa? Awalnya, dia sempat diam. Lalu, aku mulai bertanya lagi apakah gurumu sedang bersekolah di luar negeri? Jongin menjawab kalau itu adalah impian gurunya. Tapi, sayang tidak ada kesempatan untuk mewujudkannya. Aku tahu kalian pasti mengiraku terlalu ingin tahu soal siapa guru Jongin sebenarnya. Tapi, kalau kalian melihat video mena-"

"Bisa tolong hentikan narasimu itu, _hyung_?" pinta Baekhyun dengan senyum manis dibuat-buat. Wajah Joonmyun yang sempat bersinar kembali jatuh menjadi murung.

"Jadi, aku bertanya lagi dimana gurumu sekarang. Dia menjawab kalau gurunya ada di surga,"

"Gurunya sudah meninggal?"

"Tentu saja, _babbo_!" seru Yixing, tidak sabar.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak nafsu makan tiba-tiba. Padahal, sebelumnya ia benar-benar lapar akibat soal matematika yang memeras otaknya habis-habisan. Baekhyun mulai membayangkan wajah Jongin saat Joonmyun (dengan bodohnya) mengungkit soal gurunya itu. Apa matanya berkaca-kaca? Apa dia sedang menahan tangisnya? Atau.. dia sedang tersenyum palsu?

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Kris sedang memperhatikannya. Tao, yang awalnya sedang merajuk pada Kris, mulai mengikuti arah tatapan Kris setelah cukup lama tidak mendapat respon. "_Ge_, kenapa dengan Baek?" bisik Tao ditelinga Kris. Kris melirik Tao lewat ekor matanya dan tergoda untuk memberitahu tanggapannya akan Baekhyun setelah melihat wajah merajuk Tao. Sebelum ia sempat, membisikkannya ditelinga Tao. Tiba-tiba, Sehun datang memecah pertengkaran antara Yixing dan Joonmyun.

"Ya, kalian ini, kalau tidak saling bertengkar pasti saling tatap-tatapan atau-"

"Diam!" teriak keduanya bersamaan. Sehun tersenyum geli.

"Lihat, kalian ini, memang dasar pasangan aneh," komentar Sehun seraya duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Melihat Baekhyun sedang memandang makanannya kosong. Sehun menepuk bahu Baekhyun ringan."Hei, asal kau tahu saja, makananmu itu tidak akan berubah menjadi ganda kalau kau tatapi terus,"

Refleks, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Satu, dia tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. Dua, dia bahkan mau menyentuh bahunya. Tiga, entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa dia begitu berbeda. "Oiya, malam ini, tentunya jadi kan?" Sehun bertanya kepada Kris. Lagi-lagi, kesempatan Kris untuk memberitahu Tao hilang.

Dengan wajah datar, Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. "Malam ini, kalian semua harus datang!"

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" Yixing menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. Dari kemarin, ia sudah bertanya-tanya akan tujuan pesta Kris kali ini. Namun, Kris tidak mau menjawab dan Tao hanya tersenyum.

"Kau belum ingat juga?" mata Kris memicing tajam.

"Padahal, Yixing-_ge_ yang menjodohkan kami. Dasar pikun," cibir Tao berusaha menekan tawanya.

"Oh! Aku tahu!" seru Sehun diikuti oleh senyuman Joonmyun.

"Aku juga," ujar Joonmyun lalu saling berpandangan dengan Sehun.

Baekhyun yang kembali melamun, samar-samar mendengar obrolan mereka. Dari kata-kata Tao barusan, ia simpulkan bila hari ini adalah hari jadi Kris dan Tao yang entah ke berapa. Aslinya, Baekhyun memang bukan anggota kelompok ini. Jadi, ia tidak tahu sejarah awal bersamanya Tao dan Kris.

"Aku permisi dulu," Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya. Persis saat itu, Chanyeol sedang berdiri di belakangnya sehingga wajah Baekhyun bertemu dengan dada Chanyeol.

"Baek, mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol. Suaranya membuat Sehun melirik dirinya diam-diam.

"Um,"

"Makananmu saja belum habis," tambah Chanyeol.

"_Mian_. Aku ada urusan," dan begitu saja, Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol meski bahu mereka bertabrakan. Saat itu, Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun yang baru melewatinya ini bukan Baekhyun yang ia kenal. Baekhyun yang baru menyakiti hatinya itu adalah orang asing.

Chanyeol tidak mengenalnya.

.

.

Saat semua siswa bermain bola di lapangan atau berkumpul di kantin sekolah, Jongin memilih untuk segera pergi ke kelas selanjutnya, duduk di sana sampai jam istirahat berakhir. Jongin menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_. Tidak ada lagu yang melantun dari sana. Namun, Jongin suka melakukannya. Orang lain pasti mengira dirinya sedang sibuk mendengarkan lagu sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengusiknya. Itulah tujuan utama Jongin.

Untuk tidak diusik oleh orang lain. Ia ingin sendiri saja.

Membiarkan Luhan mengusik dirinya sebentar adalah kesalahan besar. Terima kasih kepada Joonmyun yang membuatnya kembali teringat akan siapa dirinya dan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Jongin tidak mau melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Biar saja dirinya sendiri yang terluka. Ia tidak ingin ada korban lainnya.

Jika Jongin bisa menangis. Mungkin, ia sudah menangis sekarang. Tetapi, untungnya air mata itu sudah mengering. Ia tidak bisa menangis lagi sejak pemakamannya.

Pintu kelas membentang lebar. Jongin tergelak sejenak saat melihat siapa orang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Kenapa dia ada di sini?

"_Wae_? Kelasku selanjutnya adalah kelas bahasa," ujar Baekhyun seraya duduk di depannya.

"Oh," Jongin kembali bungkam dan membuang muka keluar sana.

Keduanya mulai tenggelam ke dalam pikiran masing-masing. Jika Jongin tenggelam akan memori masa lalunya. Maka, Baekhyun tenggelam akan pikirannya tentang Jongin. Karena Jongin, dia ada di sini. Karena Jongin juga, dia terlihat seperti idiot sekarang. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya lalu berbalik menghadap Jongin.

Sekali lagi, Jongin dibuat kaget oleh dirinya.

"Joonmyun itu memang idiot. Jadi, maafkan tingkah bodohnya," ujar Baekhyun berusaha untuk ketus.

"Tidak apa," balas Jongin singkat. Jika ia ingin menjauhkan diri dari semua orang di sekolah ini. Maka, orang inilah target utamanya. Entah mengapa setiap melihat orang ini, Jongin selalu tergerak untuk mendekatkan diri dengannya.

Mungkin, karena.. kasihan? Bisa jadi.

"Masa responmu cuma itu? Tidak marah?" desak Baekhyun. Jelas sekali, tujuannya hanya ingin memperpanjang obrolan ini dengan Jongin.

"Tidak. Untuk apa? Lagi pula, Joonmyun tidak tahu,"

"Ta-" mulut Baekhyun kembali mengatup rapat saat Jongin menatapnya kesal. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka jika aku tanya-tanyai?"

"Tidak. Um, tunggu, bahkan aku tidak pernah suka denganmu," bentak Jongin menekankan setiap katanya. Terutama kata terakhir.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang telah menusuk hatinya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa matanya terasa panas. Ini tidak mungkin karena Jongin. Mungkin, ia kelilipan dan ini semua cuma efek dari perut laparnya. Ya, benar. Pasti karena itu.

Semakin Baekhyun menyangkal, semakin tajam duri yang menancap dihatinya.

"Mungkin, Luhan memang lebihbaik darimu. Byun Baekhyun itu.. sebenarnya hanya cacing yang ingin bermetamorfosis menjadi kupu-kupu," Jongin mendecak keras. "Kau tahu, itu mustahil. Byun Baek-"

"Cukup!" Baekhyun menggebrak meja Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berdiri di depan Jongin dengan air mata berurai. "Kau ini tahu apa soal cacing yang ingin menjadi kupu-kupu? Ya, aku ini memang hanya seekor cacing yang bermimpi untuk menjadi kupu-kupu. Mustahil terjadi? Memang! Tapi, aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa menjadi kupu-kupu. Aku yakin itu,"

Baekhyun menyelempangkan tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Masa bodoh dengan kelas bahasa! Masa bodoh dengan tujuan awalnya ingin menghibur Jongin! Masa bodoh dengan cacing, kupu-kupu, dan Luhan!

Tiba-tiba, langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Tubuhnya ditahan oleh beban lain dipunggungnya. Tangan seseorang mengalung erat dipundaknya. Baekhyun hanya diam di dalam pelukan Jongin. "Maaf," bisik Jongin. "Maaf,"

Jongin terus membisikkan kata maaf di samping telinga Baekhyun. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menyebutkannya. Baekhyun tidak mau menghitungnya. Karena ia sudah memaafkan Jongin sejak pemuda itu menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin," nafas Jongin hangat menggelitk daun telinganya. Entah sejak kapan, Baekhyun menahan nafas. "menjauhkan dirimu dariku,"

Ucapan Jongin kembali menghancurkan hatinya yang sempat terangkai kembali. Kenapa pemuda ini hobi sekali mengangkat dirinya lalu menjatuhkannya lagi? Apa tidak ada hobi lain selain mempermainkan perasaannya?

"Kenapa?" hanya satu pertanyaan yang bisa Baekhyun tanyakan. Sementara, ribuan pertanyaan lainnya hari berani menyerang dirinya dari dalam.

_Kenapa kau ingin menjauhkanku darimu? Apa karena aku bukan Luhan? Apa karena.. kau membenciku? Apa tidak ada kesempatan bagi diriku untuk berteman denganmu?_

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, Baek. Maaf," jawab Jongin. Suaranya parau, ia terdengar seperti ingin menangis.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya sehingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan sekarang. Tangan Jongin masih mengikat dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Jongin tajam. Jongin pikir Baekhyun marah kepadanya. "Dasar.. berhenti meminta maaf kepadaku!" seru Baekhyun. "Apa tidak ada kata lain selain maaf?"

"Tidak?" Jongin menjawab dengan ragu.

Dan seperti halilintar, Baekhyun terbahak keras. Mengejutkan dirinya serta meninggalkan bekas mendalam seperti halilintar dihati Jongin.

Datangnya tiba-tiba. Namun, sekalinya ada. Halilintar itu tidak segan-segan menjungkirbalikkan dirinya. Sama seperti tawa Baekhyun.

"Bagus kalau begitu,"

Mungkin, Baekhyun adalah titisan halilintar.

Pemuda itu kembali mengagetkan Jongin. Kali ini, dengan mencium bibirnya. Awalnya, Jongin hanya diam membeku. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun menelusuri bibirnya sampai pemuda itu puas. Namun, perlahan kendalinya lepas. Ia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mulai membalas ciumannya.

Tangan Jongin yang berada dipunggung Baekhyun, mulai turun menuju pinggangnya. Sementara, tangan Baekhyun mengalung erat dileher Jongin. Keduanya mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan satu kecupan lama.

Baekhyun menjauhkan bibirnya membuat kening mereka saling menempel. Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tersenyum. Dan Baekhyun membalas senyumnya. Tidak kalah lebar.

.

.

Langkah pertama Luhan untuk membuang gelar 'sempurnanya' itu adalah membolos pelajaran terakhir.

Ia sengaja mengumpat di toilet saat bel jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih 10 menit, Luhan berjalan keluar dari toilet dan menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu toilet untuk mengecek apakah lorong sudah sepi. Dan untungnya, kala itu lorong sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi. Dengan rasa lega bercampur bangga, Luhan keluar dari toilet.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba, suara khas salah satu guru menghentikannya. "Luhan! Kamu mau kemana?"

Luhan berbalik menghadapnya sembari menggigit bibir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? "Kamu sakit? Ingin ke UKS?"

Kalau Luhan bilang dia sakit, pasti ia tidak akan dihukum. Tapi, bagaimana dengan rencananya? Apa ia gagalkan saja? Mungkin, memang seharusnya ia tidak membolos.

Namun, sisi lain di dalam diri Luhan berkata lain. Ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya untuk menunjukan bila Luhan-si-sempurna itu sebenarnya juga siswa biasa. Ia bisa membolos juga seperti yang lainnya. Jadi, sebaiknya ia berlari saja sekarang. Jangan hiraukan apa kata guru itu.

Luhan mengangguk tiba-tiba. "Jadi, kau memang ingin ke UKS?"

Guru itu mendekat. Dan Luhan sudah mengambill ancang-ancang untuk berbalik dan berlari keluar area sekolah. "Mau ibu-"

Sebelum sempat guru itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar. "Luhan!" guru itu meneriaki dari belakang dan mencoba untuk mengejarnya. Namun, mustahil untuk mengejar salah satu pelari terbaik di sekolah ini.

Luhan terus berlari sampai menerobos gerbang sekolah. Satpam yang tidak ada di pos-nya membuat peluang Luhan untuk tidak tertangkap semakin besar. Ketika, Luhan berhasil keluar dari area sekolah dan sudah berada cukup jauh dari sana. Luhan tiba-tiba menjerit senang dan meninju udara.

Ia belum pernah merasakan.. hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Adrenalinnya benar-benar diuji serta kepuasaannya setelah berhasil melanggar satu peraturan benar-benar terasa luar biasa.

Selanjutnya, Luhan sudah bertekad untuk melakukan hal ini lagi untuk kedua kalinya, ketiga kalinya, dan.. mungkin sampai gelar itu terhapus dari dirinya.

Luhan sama sekali tidak menyesal atas keputusan yang ia ambil.

Ia pikir inilah yang terbaik.

.

.

Mungkin, sudah nasib baginya jika hanya kelas bahasa yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan Jongin. Setelah kelas bahasa selesai, keduanya tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau mengucapkan sebuah janji untuk pulang bersama. Semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Jongin masih menutup diri. Sementara, dirinya.. masih seperti itu saja.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Bahkan, sesungguhnya Baekhyun mulai meragukan kenyataan ciuman tadi. Apa ia mungkin hanya bermimpi? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala tepat saat Ok _songsaengnim_ menyuruhnya membaca di depan.

"Byun Baekhyun, apa kau baru saja menolak perintahku?" seluruh pasang mata menatap dirinya sekarang, termasuk Chanyeol yang duduk di belakangnya.

Baekhyun yang baru sadar dari lamunannya, balas menatap guru itu bingung. "Eh, maaf. Tadi, saya melamun, _songsaengnim_,"

Ok _songsaengnim_ menaikkan alisnya, ragu. "Tumben sekali. Biasanya kan, kau dan Park Chanyeol sibuk dengan dunia kalian,"

Mendengar namanya dan Chanyeol disebut, Baekhyun merasa aneh tiba-tiba. Ia baru sadar kalau seharian ini ia tidak bicara dengan Chanyeol. Mereka hanya bicara beberapa detik saja. Itu juga bukan membicarakan hal yang biasanya mereka asyik obrolkan. Suara siulan dari beberapa siswa serta pandang jijik dilemparkan padanya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepala. Ia juga baru sadar kalau tindakannya dengan Chanyeol selama ini amat memalukan. Apa sih yang ia pikirkan waktu itu?

Pelajaran berjalan kembali sampai bel berbunyi. Seluruh siswa bergegas membereskan buku mereka. Hanya Baekhyun yang sengaja memperlambat gerak tangannya. Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi memperhatikan, mengikuti Baekhyun. Saat kelas sudah kosong dan hanya tinggal dirinya dengan Baekhyun di dalam sana. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Membuat Baekhyun sendiri tergelak kaget. Pelukan yang sama serta rasa hangat yang sama. Tapi, kenapa tetap tidak sama dengan pelukan Jongin? Ada satu perbedaan yang tidak ada pada Chanyeol namun ada pada Jongin. Baekhyun tidak tahu itu apa. Mungkin, bukan suatu hal yang penting.

"Malam ini, aku menginap di rumahmu ya?"

"Eh?"

"Kau keberatan?"

_Entah mengapa, iya. _"Tidak kok,"

"Kalau begitu," Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun hingga berhadapan dengannya. Seperti dejavu, Chanyeol mencium bibirnya cukup lama. Namun, Baekhyun tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya membeku di tempat. "aku tunggu di pesta Kris,"

Dan begitu saja, sensasi serta debaran yang Chanyeol berikan hilang. Seperti sosok dirinya yang menghilang begitu cepat.

.

.

"Jangan hiraukan aku," Sehun menutup kembali pintu mobil saat Chanyeol membukanya.

Chanyeol mendelik tajam kepada Sehun. Lalu, kembali mencoba untuk membuka pintu mobilnya. Namun, lagi-lagi Sehun menutupnya. "Kau ini pengecut sekali, eoh?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang pengecut?" akhirnya, Sehun berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol. Dengan bekal nyali, Sehun berusaha memancing amarah Chanyeol agar ia mau bicara lagi dengannya. "Kau!" Sehun mendorong bahu Chanyeol dnegan telunjuknya.

Diluar dugaan Sehun, Chanyeol tidak membalas dirinya dengan kata-kata. Melainkan, tindakan. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tinju melayang ke pipi Sehun. Membuat keseimbangan pemuda itu oleng dan terjatuh. Sehun yang kini sedang mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya, mengangkat kepala bertemu tatap dengan Chanyeol. "Masih saja pengecut. Kapan kau mau dewasa? Byun tidak akan pernah mencintaimu," ujar Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya diam dengan tangan mengepal. Jika Sehun bicara lagi, mungkin ia akan meninju sahabatnya itu. Namun, untungnya Sehun bungkam. Ia masih duduk di bawah sana, menatap ke arahnya begitu merendahkan. Sadar jika dirinya sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan segera melaju keluar area sekolah.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang perlahan bangkit serta kerumunan siswa yang terheran-heran mengapa Park Chanyeol tega melukai sahabatnya sendiri.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Jam kerja Jongin hari ini harusnya belum selesai. Namun, Bibi Jung memaksanya untuk istirahat karena hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Jongin sempat mengecek kalender dahulu sebelum menyangkalnya dan sialnya, hari ini memang hari sabtu.

Karena tidak memiliki tujuan, Jongin memutuskan untuk mampir ke minimarket sebentar. Deretan botol bir serta rokok terlihat menggoda dirinya. Namun, sebisa mungkin Jongin menghiraukan dua benda tersebut. Ia membayar belanjaannya dan cepat-cepat keluar dari sana sebelum ia berubah pikiran.

Jongin tersenyum kaku saat menyadari kalau ia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya cukup baik. Sebagai hadiah, Jongin pikir ia pantas membeli sebuah syal karena musim dingin sebentar lagi akan datang. Entah darimana datangnya usulan itu. Tiba-tiba saja, ia ingin membeli syal yang terpajang di etalase toko. Syal garis-garis berwarna merah. Coraknya mengingatkan Jongin akan natal.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang dan menghitung uangnya, Jongin pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk melihat-lihat.

Jongin mendorong pintu etalase dan langsung disambut hangat oleh pegawai toko tersebut.

.

.

Berkat saran Heechul, Luhan tampil berbeda malam ini.

Dengan eyeliner tebal di sekitar matanya, jeans ketat, kaos abu-abu bertulisan '_fuck you_' (yang tentunya milik Heechul). Luhan merasa terlahir kembali sebagai orang baru.

Karena tidak ingin penampilan barunya diketahui oleh kedua orangtuanya, Luhan sengaja berangkat dari rumah Heechul. Untung, Heechul mau mengantarkannya. Rumah Kris itu berada di kawasan Gangnam. Luhan belum pernah ke rumah Kris sama sekali. Tapi, dari informasi yang ia dapat, rumah Kris itu besar, mewah serta ada kolam renang di belakang rumah.

"Tidak mau turun, hyung?" tawar Luhan. Saat Heechul menurunkannya tidak jauh dari sekitar rumah Kris.

"Memang aku punya undangan?" pancing Heechul agar Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tidak,"

"Itu kau sudah tahu," Heechul menyeringai lalu mulai memperhatikan Luhan dari atas sampai bawah, dari ubun-ubun sampai ujung sepatunya. "Sempurna,"

Mendengar komentar Heechul, kening Luhan mengerut. Bukan pujian 'sempurna' yang ia cari setelah berpenampilan seperti ini. Luhan mencari kata-kata yang lebih seksi dibandingkan 'sempurna'.

"Bukan sempurna, hyung. Tapi, seksi," koreksi Luhan.

Heechul menggeleng pelan. "_Ani_. Seksi itu aku,"

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu mengusir Heechul dengan gerak tangannya. "Sudah sana pergi,"

"Ok, ok," bibir Heechul mengerecut. Sejenak ia tampak murung, namun sedetik kemudian seringai kembali hadir dibibirnya. Pria ini memang tidak pernah stabil emosinya. "_Have a safety sex_!" pesan Heechul sebagai pesan terakhirnya, sebelum menancap gas.

Luhan hanya mendecak geli.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah siap untuk berpesta malam ini.

Tunggu, mungkin belum?

Entahlah. Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun merasa mual saat duduk di bangku belakang mobil Joonmyun. Joonmyun yang sedaritadi memperhatikan menjadi semakin cemas. Ia sudah mengira kalau Baekhyun tidak enak badan. Ketika, Joonmyun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pulang saja dan istirahat. Baekhyun malah menolak usulan Joonmyun mentah-mentah. Ia tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan pesta besar macam ini hanya karena mual tiba-tiba. Joonmyun tahu jika Baekhyun bukan tipikal orang yang mudah dibujuk seperti Sehun atau Tao. Jadi, setelah mendapat penolakan darinya. Joonmyun memilih diam saja.

Sesampainya di rumah Kris, Joonmyun memarkirkan mobilnya mengikuti barisan mobil lainnya. Baekhyun dan Joonmyun berjalan bersamaan melewati gerbang rumah Kris. Sesekali mereka menertawakan siswa lainnya yang tampak begitu terkesima dengan rumah Kris yang memang megah ini. Di depan rumah Kris, ada seorang ahjussi yang merupakan satpam di rumah itu. Tanpa perlu menunjukan undangan, Baekhyun dan Joonmyun segera dipersilahkan masuk. Bahkan, satpam berwajah robot itu tersenyum kecil kepada mereka.

Mungkin, karena terlalu sering bermain di rumah Kris. Satpam itu jadi menganggap mereka sama dengan Kris.

"Wow," gumam Baekhyun saat melihat aula rumah Kris diubah menjadi seperti klub malam. Tengah ruangan sudah dipenuhi oleh para undangan yang menari mengikuti irama DJ. Sementara, di sekitar tangga rumah Kris yang melingkar sudah banyak tamu yang asyik mengobrol dengan segelas alkohol ditangan mereka. Lampu aula rumah Kris juga diganti jadi mirip lampu disko lengkap dengan kerlap-kerlipnya.

Tidak jauh dari kerumunan tamu yang sedang menari, disediakan sofa yang mulai dipenuhi oleh tamu-tamu _horny_ serta meja-meja berisi puluhan gelas alkohol. "Aku yakin Kris ada di kolam renang," duga Joonmyun. Baekhyun hanya mengikutinya saat Joonmyun menarik Baekhyun menerobos kerumunan orang, menuju pintu belakang yang memberikan akses ke kolam renang.

Seperti suasana di dalam rumah, euforia di luar sana juga tidak kalah riuh. Kolam renang serta pinggirannya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang setengah mabuk yang tampaknya tidak peduli lagi akan penampilan mereka. Setelah mencari-cari di antara puluhan orang, akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan Kris. "Itu dia!" Baekhyun menunjuk ke pojokan kolam renang. Kris dan Tao sedang berciuman. Sesekali tangan Kris menyelinap masuk ke dalam _boxer_ Tao. Keduanya sudah _shirtless_ sekarang.

"Ok, kita tidak mungkin mengganggu mereka sekarang ini. Jadi, lebihbaik aku cari Yixing," ujar Joonmyun berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baru saja, Baekhyun ingin mengejar dirinya. Seseorang yang tidak mau Baekhyun temui sekarang tiba-tiba hadir dengan segelas alkohol ditangannya. Dia tampak sangat mabuk. "Baek?"

"Eh, Yeol," gumam Baekhyun. Suaranya teredam suara teriakan bercampur musik.

"Apa?" Chanyeol mendekat padanya. Sampai tubuh mereka berhimpitan. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Ti, tidak." Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya, berusaha menghindari nafas bau Chanyeol. Namun, sayang Chanyeol menahan dirinya, dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menjauh, Baek?" wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat dengannya. Sementara, juniornya yang masih tertutup celana jeans di bawah sana sudah menempel dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menjauh kok," jawab Baekhyun, setenang mungkin.

"Masa?" Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sehingga juniornya dan junior Baekhyun saling bergesekkan. Baekhyun berusaha menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir. "Kau merasakannya, Baek?"

Gerakkan pinggul Chanyeol mulai mengikuti irama musik. Yang awalnya pelan berubah menjadi liar. Baekhyun hanya diam melihat Chanyeol yang seperti orang lain. Ia sungguh tidak mengenal pemuda itu sekarang. Tidak tahan dengan Chanyeol yang bertindak semuanya, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Menjauh dariku. Park Chanyeol tidak semenyedihkan ini,"

Wajah Chanyeol yang awalnya tampak kecewa berubah menjadi datar. Ia mendengus keras seperti melecehkan Baekhyun. "Kau tahu apa soal diriku? Yang kau inginkan," Chanyeol mencengkram lengan Baekhyun dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk menyentuh juniornya. "ini kan? Kau tidak pernah tulus menyukaiku, seperti aku menyukaimu. Yang kau cari itu.. ini,"

"Iya? Lalu? Kau-" sebelum ia sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, sebuah tamparan melayang dipipi kirinya. Baekhyun membeku di tempat. Ia menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas. "Kau..,"

"Apa? Kau ingin marah? Tsk, berkacalah Byun. Sebenarnya, kau ini hanya sampah! Kau-"

"Berhenti!" Baekhyun berteriak menambah jumlah penonton yang sedaritadi memperhatikan mereka, sambil berbisik-bisik. "Kuakui tujuan awalku memang itu. Tapi, setelah melewati semuanya.. aku pikir kalau perasaan ini bukan sekedar ambisi. Mungkin, aku memang menyukaimu," Baekhyun tidak ingin menangis di depan ratusan pasang mata, yang nantinya hanya akan mengasihani dirinya. Baekhyun tidak ingin terlihat 'kecil' lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Ia harus kuat.

Amarah Chanyeol perlahan lenyap setelah mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Perasaan menyesal mulai mendesak dirinya, membuat ia membenci dirinya sendiri sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia tega melukai Byun Baekhyun? Membuat Baekhyun menangis dan terluka sekarang?

"Baek, maaf. Aku-"

Baekhyun tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apa pun dari Chanyeol. Ia muak. Baekhyun pun berjalan melewati Chanyeol, menerobos kerumunan yang sempat mengelilingi mereka. Joonmyun, yang sedaritadi ikut menonton pertengkaran antara keduanya, berusaha mengikuti Baekhyun. Namun, Sehun mencegahnya. "Jangan. Biarkan dia sendiri dulu,"

Joonmyun mengangguk. Mungkin, Sehun ada benarnya juga.

Ia tidak yakin Baekhyun mau diganggu oleh ribuan pertanyaannya tentang masalah ini sekarang. Baekhyun pasti membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan dirinya, sama seperti Chanyeol. "Lebihbaik, kita pulang saja," ajak Sehun tiba-tiba. Ia menatap ke arah Chanyeol penuh kebencian.

Joonmyun memang tidak melihat tatapan itu.

Joonmyun juga tidak mengetahui masalah apa yang mengakibatkan sudut bibir Sehun terluka.

Namun, Joonmyun tahu.. jika besok tidak akan sama lagi. Sudah ada banyak retakan yang Chanyeol ciptakan dihati orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan dari semua orang itu.. Joonmyun rasa hanya Sehun-lah yang sungguh-sungguh terluka.

.

.

Udara malam kota Seoul menembus dirinya yang kosong. Jiwa serta akal sehatnya perlahan lenyap setiap kata-kata Chanyeol terngiang kembali ditelinganya. Baekhyun menyusuri pinggiran jalan kota Seoul dengan hati hancur. Suara kendaraan, gelak tawa dua orang wanita, atau teriakan dari lorong gelap seperti sebuah film yang ia lewatkan. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli akan apa yang terjadi saat ini ataupun selanjutnya. Lagi pula, untuk apa seorang 'sampah' sepertinya peduli akan masa depan? Bukannya, sampah akan selalu berakhir di tong sampah. Akan selalu berakhir menyedihkan dan tidak pernah diharapkan.

Baekhyun terus berjalan tanpa ada tujuan. Ia tidak mau pulang. Karena pulang ataupun tidak pulang sama saja. Toh, ia sendirian juga. Jadi, lebihbaik membaurkan diri di tengah keramaian kota. Yang penting, dirinya tidak merasa sendirian lagi. Ada banyak orang di sekitarnya, sekalipun orang-orang itu hanya menghiraukannya saja.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati satu toko yang etalasenya dipenuhi oleh ornamen natal. Baru dirinya sadarinya jika sebentar lagi natal akan tiba. Mungkin, sekitar sebulanan lagi. Kenangan akan natal, selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasa hangat setiap mengingatnya. Kehangatan perapian beserta pelukan keluarganyalah yang paling Baekhyun rindukan serta inginkan sekarang. Jika, dirinya boleh meminta satu permohonan. Ia ingin sekali merasakan kehangatan itu. Membiarkan dirinya sejenak dipeluk oleh kehangatan yang benar-benar nyata. Bukan kehangatan semu yang hanya didasari oleh popularitasnya. (Sebut saja, kehangatan semu itu adalah Chanyeol dan seluruh teman bodohnya).

Terdiam di depan etalase toko, Baekhyun tidak menyadari keberadaan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu baru keluar dari toko dan berencana akan langsung pulang ke flat-nya. Namun, saat melihat Baekhyun ada di sana. Ia langsung mengubah rencananya.

"Baekhyun," panggil lelaki itu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tergelak kaget ketika melihat siapa lelaki itu.

Kim Jongin. Kenapa waktunya tidak tepat sekali sih? Mengapa ia selalu bertemu Jongin dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini terus? Apa ini sudah karmanya? Baekhyun ingin melanjutkan sesi menyalahkan diri sendirinya, namun pertanyaan Jongin segera mengalihkannya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Tidak pergi ke rumah Kris?" pertanyaannya itu simpel. Tetapi, langsung mengena kepada Baekhyun.

Daripada menjawabnya, Baekhyun memilih diam saja. Ia menatap Jongin datar, seolah menolak membicarkan soal pesta itu. Jongin mengenali tatapan itu sehingga ia bungkam, tidak akan membahasnya kembali. "Mau ke rumahku? Coklat panas tampaknya cocok untuk kondisimu sekarang ini," tawar Jongin. Ia mengulum senyum tipis.

Tanpa berpikir ulang, Baekhyun segera menganggukkan kepala. Ia tidak peduli jika itu benar ajakan minum coklat panas atau justru 'kode lain'. Jika Jongin memang ingin melakukan 'sesuatu' kepadanya malam ini. Baekhyun akan pasrah dan memberikannya. Sampah sepertinya memang harus terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini, bukan?

Setelah dipakai, pasti akan dibuang. Itulah dirinya.

.

.

Pesta ini gila. Minumannya gila. Ia pun ikutan gila.

Luhan belum pernah merasakan kegilaan semacam ini di dalam hidupnya. Setelah menenggak tiga gelas alkohol serta menari gila-gilaan. Luhan mulai merasakan dorongan aneh di dalam dirinya. Ketika, seseorang melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Luhan. Ia mendorong dirinya sendiri agar semakin jatuh ke dalam pelukan orang itu. Tubuh belakang Luhan bergesakkan dengan tubuh orang itu. Sensasi aneh kembali mendorong dirinya lebih jauh, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, dan akhirnya berhasil. Luhan membalik diri dan mencium bibir orang itu tanpa memberikan penjelasan apa pun.

Orang itu membalas ciumannya. Lidah mereka saling beradu serta bibir mereka saling menghisap. Sentuhan yang awalnya berada di atas saja perlahan merangkak ke bawah. Luhan tahu jika malam ini adalah titik balik dari semuanya.

Besok, ia bukan Luhan yang dulu lagi.

Besok, ia akan terbangun dengan semangat baru dan tujuan hidup yang baru.

Ketika, orang itu mendorongnya ke ranjang kamar Kris. Luhan hanya menyeringai lalu memperhatikan dirinya yang mulai melucuti semua pakaiannya dengan s.

Pintu tertutup rapat. Suara jeritan, desahan ataupun lenguhan terdengar dari luar kemudian.

Besok, ia akan terbangun dengan Park Chanyeol di sisinya.

* * *

**Ggamjongin's Zone** :

BIG SORRY FOR YOU ALL.. Mianhae kalau moment hot-nya KaiBaek belum ada. Abis, menurutku terlalu cepat kalau KaiBaek langsung enceh gitu. Aku maunya sesi enceh KaiBaek itu penuh cinta, perasaan, dan vanilla sex.. lol~

Tapi, di next chap..untuk pegang-pegang junior atau leave a kiss mark mungkin bakal ada..

Plot twist for Chan and Lu & Jongin's past.. Luhan udah mulai 'ngerusak' dirinya sendiri dan Chanyeol 'tanpa sengaja' juga ngerusak dirinya sendiri. Untuk masa lalu Jongin.. yeah, dia sama Taemin emang pacaran.. feels TaeKai/KaiTae-ku memuncak saat liat mereka hug di MMA dan ada satu foto yg angle-nya bikin mereka kayak kissing gitu.. BIG LOL! (You know what, I'm such a biased person so please forgive me).

Dari semua chara di sini, aku makin suka sama Sehun! #curcol

A&Q dikit :

A : **Kenapa ini ff judulnya Bitter Kiss?**

Q : Awalnya, author pengen bikin fanfic dari komik Bitter Trap. Waktu itu author lagi gilanya ma tuh komik (tanya eoni author klu gak percaya #eh?) dan tokoh utama cowoknya itu namanya Kei. Jadi, makin dapet feels-nya. Cuma for some reason (setelah baca ff KaiSoo yang judulnya The Demon Next Door di AFF) author jadi berubah pikiran.

Kiss : karena banyak kissing di fanfic ini jadi author ambil kata Kiss.

Bitter : Bitter itu asin/pahit kalau nggak salah artinya. Karena beberapa adegan kiss di fanfic ini banyak yang setengah hati (?). Author jadi pakai kata Bitter.

Bitter Kiss : Ciuman pahit atau asih (?). LOL~ arti judul sebenarnya bukan cuma untuk menggambarkan ciuman aja. Tapi, perasaan yang bercampur-campur di fanfic ini. Ambisi, cinta, egoisme, dll.

A : **Bisa nggak sih ChanBaek bersatu**?

Itu sih.. umm, mustahil terjadi kayaknya. Dari awal, aku buat karakter Chan sama Baek itu udah bertentangan lho sebenarnya. Chan itu (di sini) dibuat jadi satu karakter yg sebenarnya polos dan percaya akan adanya cinta sejati. Jadi, sekalinya dia _down_ akibat cintanya itu. Dia bisa ngelakuin apa pun untuk menjadikannya pelarian. Contoh, mukul Sehun dan tidur sama Luhan. (cenderung kekanak-kanakan serta pengecut memang)

Beda banget sama Baekhyun yang nggak punya waktu untuk ngurusin soal cinta sejati dan cebaba lainnya. Ambisinya serta masa lalunya itu kayak ngejar-ngejar dirinya secara bersamaan. Jadi, Baekhyun yang realistis ketemu Chanyeol yang kayak pangeran Snow White itu nggak cocok abis.

**If you have a question about the story and author.. just ask ^^ **


	5. Chapter 4

_Asap rokok menghembus keluar dari mulutku. Melambung ke udara lalu menghilang kemudian. Kulemparkan puntung rokok tersebut ke sudut ruangan. Perasaan tidak puas yang sedaritadi mengusikku semakin mendominasi. Ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya? Aku sendiri pun tidak tahu pasti._

_Semua ini berawal dari penolakan Taemin saat aku mengajaknya untuk membolos. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dan aku yakin hal ini akan terus berlanjut ke depannya. Aku tidak tahu tamparan macam apa yang mengusik diriku sampai sekarang ini. Apa aku takut? Kecew? Entahlah. Aku belum bisa memastikan perasaan yang campur aduk ini._

_Aku tahu jika Taemin mempunyai mimpi lain, selain menjadi penari nomor 1 di dunia. Dia amat berbeda denganku yang tidak mempunyai mimpi (selain bersamanya) dan memilih untuk melanjutkan hidup sesuai kemauanku. Taemin memiliki impian tinggi yang bahkan tidak dapat kubayangkan. Lewat kecerdasan serta kemampuannya, aku yakin suatu hari nanti mimpinya dapat menjadi nyata. Dan jujur, itulah yang membuatku takut. Melihat Taemin berubah menjadi dirinya yang semula, yang memiliki ambisi tinggi terhadap mimpinya, yang mungkin saja bisa membuatnya lupa pada diriku._

_Antara cinta dan ambisi, bagi Taemin nyarislah sama. Meski ia tidak menyatakannya begitu. Aku tetap dapat menyimpulkannya._

_Sebenarnya, aku tidak bermaksud mencegah dirinya untuk meraih mimpinya sendiri. Itu haknya dan aku tidak boleh melarang dirinya. Hanya saja, yang membuatku khawatir serta takut, adalah suatu hari nanti ia akan melupakanku karena mimpinya. Aku bukan orang yang amat baik sampai-sampai Taemin lebih memilih diriku daripada impiannya, aku pun sadar akan itu. Aku tahu diri._

_Masa depan Taemin itu masih panjang. Sedangkan, milikku hanya mentok di ujung jalan. Perbedaan yang kami miliki membuatku semakin takut untuk menggenggam tangannya._

"_Hei, bolos lagi?"_

_Aku menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati seorang Do Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum kepadaku. Tanpa permisi, ia ikut menyembunyikan dirinya di balik rak buku, duduk di sebelahku yang masih menatapnya bingung. "Kau sendiri, bolos lagi?"_

_Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Mata bulatnya menerawang keluar dari jendela perpustakaan. Terlihat mengagumi sesuatu yang tak kuketahui. Tiba-tiba saja, dia berbalik menghadapku. "Kudengar kau terluka. Dibagian mananya?" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh wajahku. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiranku sampai-sampai aku membiarkannya. _

_Ia menyentuh luka goresan dikeningku dengan hati-hati. Dirinya tampak cemas dan begitu perhatian. Jujur saja, aku terpesona oleh kedua matanya yang selama ini kuanggap aneh. Sejak kapan Do Kyungsoo mempunyai mata seindah ini? Tak tahu apa yang kembali merasukiku, sampai-sampai aku menahan tangan Kyungsoo agar tinggal lebih lama di sana. Kyungsoo menatapku heran dan aku menarik senyum untuknya._

_Wajahku mendekat membuat Kyungsoo membeku. Dia menatapku kaget namun aku tidak mempedulikannya. Kupejamkan mataku dan entah apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Ketika, bibirku bertemu dengan bibirnya. Aku mulai membandingkan kelembutan, kehangatan serta sensasi yang kurasakan saat mencium dirinya dan Taemin. _

_Taemin. Tiba-tiba saja, bayangannya melintas dipikiranku. Lalu, disusul oleh ribuan memori yang membuatku berhenti menggerakkan bibirku persis saat Kyungsoo membalas ciumanku. Aku ingat saat dirinya menangis karenaku, lalu tertawa karenaku, mendesah karenaku, dan tersenyum karenaku._

_Sadar akan kesalahan apa yang telah kuperbuat, aku menjauhkan diriku dari Kyungsoo. "Mianhae, Kyung. Aku tidak bermaksud,"_

_Diluar dugaanku, bukannya terlihat lega atau kemudian memaafkan. Kyungsoo malah terlihat kecewa serta marah. Ia menatapku tajam seolah ia tidak akan pernah memaafkanku. "Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf. Aku sedang kacau dan tiba-tiba kau hadir lalu-"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin,"ia memotong ucapanku dengan lantang._

"_Apa?" Kyungsoo mencintaiku. Maksudnya?_

"_Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintai Taemin,"_

"_Kyung-" aku ingin meraihnya lalu memeluknya erat sebagai permintaan maaf atas ciuman itu dan perasaannya yang tak mungkin terbalaskan. Namun, Kyungsoo menghindariku. Ia seperti melarang diriku untuk mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh._

"_Tidak, jangan minta maaf. Aku tidak apa. Hanya sedikit terluka," mungkin, bibirnya bisa berbohong. Namun, matanya? Tidak, Kyung. Mata itu tidak bisa membohongi diriku atau bahkan dirimu sendiri. Mata itu jujur kalau kau terluka. Amat terluka._

"_Kyung-"_

"_Kumohon berhenti! Ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagiku. Kalah dari Taemin adalah hal yang biasa. Jadi, kumohon diam saja,"_

"_Kyung-"_

"_DIAM!" teriak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Lalu, bangkit berdiri dan berlari melewati diriku. Ia tidak menoleh ke belakang sampai dirinya melewati tiga rak buku. Namun, saat ia menoleh ke belakang. Tatapan penuh kebencian bercampur cinta itu membuat dadaku sesak. Kemudian, ia berkata, "Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu. Siapa pun, termasuk Taemin, juga tidak boleh,"_

_Aku tertegun, berpikir Kyungsoo tidak mungkin sekejam itu. Namun, pada akhirnya aku selalu salah. Kyungsoo memang kejam dan ia tidak main-main._

* * *

_**Chapter 4 : I Like You and I Really Do [2,7k]**_

* * *

Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika tawaran Jongin bukanlah sebuah kode yang memiliki maksud lain. Melainkan, tawaran yang memang itu adanya. Jongin menawarkan coklat panas, lalu memberikannya dan hanya itu, tidak ada lagi yang ia tawarkan sebagai 'tawaran kedua'. Baekhyun menggenggam erat cangkir berisi coklat panas tersebut. Sementara, Jongin sudah menenggak setengahnya. Mereka duduk berdampingan di atas sofa ruang tengah.

"Flatmu, lumayan juga," puji Baekhyun, setengah basa-basi. Ia merasa canggung dengan Jongin, yang berada terlalu dekat dengannya, yang bahunya beberapa kali bertumbukan dengan miliknya.

"Benarkah? Aku juga merasa begitu. Ibuku yang mencarikannya," Jongin menaruh cangkirnya di meja terdekat, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Baekhyun yang berada di sebelahnya merasa semakin canggung.

"Ibumu ada dimana sekarang?"

Jongin terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya amat ingin tahu. "Ibuku.. dia tinggal dengan keluarga barunya sekarang, di sekitar kawasan Gangnam, mungkin? Kami sudah tidak pernah kontak selama setahun lebih. Jadi, aku kurang begitu tahu dia ada dimana sekarang. Dia pun juga tidak mencariku, jadi.. yah, begitulah,"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala, prihatin. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan apa jadinya jika ia bernasib sama seperti Jongin. Mungkin, ia sudah bunuh diri saking putus asanya. Bagaimana bisa orang yang seharusnya amat menyaangi kita tega bertindak seperti itu? Apa Jongin tidak berarti apa pun bagi ibunya? Tanpa menyadari resiko dari tindakannya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Jongin erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya didada Jongin serta kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Jongin.

Sementara, Baekhyun terdiam di atas dadanya. Jongin sendiri pun juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia merasa telah mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. Karena selalu berkata ia akan menjauhkan dirinya dari semua orang termasuk Baekhyun. Namun, kenyataannya dalam situasi seperti ini ia bahkan tidak bisa mendorong Baekhyun agar menjauh darinya.

Tanpa dirinya sadari, tangannya bergerak membelai surai rambut Baekhyun. Sementara, tangan lainnya balas merangkul tubuh Baekhyun. Jongin tidak tahu perasaan apa yang mendesaknya sampai melakukan semua ini. Ia merasa seperti.. mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Taemin, setiap ia berhasil menenangkan Baekhyun, dan mungkin itulah motif utamanya. Ya, pasti karena itu. _Tidak mungkin ada alasan lain._

"Ceritakan tentang sekolah lamamu," pinta Jongin tiba-tiba.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang di dalam pelukannya. Bukan hanya pemuda itu yang terkejut oleh pertanyaan Jongin. Jongin sendiri pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia tidak tahu darimana datangnya pertanyaan itu. Tetapi, mau bagamaina lagi? Waktu tidak bisa diputar ulang dan ia sudah terlanjur menanyakannya. Rasa menyesal, tidak akan mengubah apa pun menurutnya.

"Sekolah yang mana? Aku selalu berpindah-pindah,"

Diluar dugaan, Baekhyun bersedia untuk membongkar seluruh kenangan pahitnya kepada Jongin. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu membuka dirinya kepada Jongin, yang jelas-jelas tidak memiliki status hubungan pertemanan apa pun dengannya. Jongin tidak mau berburuk sangka akan satu kemungkinan yang mulai mengganggunya sekarang. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif, lalu menanamkan kesimpulan kalau Baekhyun hanya butuh seorang pendengar. _Tidak ada kemungkinan lain daripada itu._

"Sekolah yang mana saja,"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sekolah pertamaku.. um, di sana tidak ada yang spesial sebenarnya. Gurunya baik, prestasiku juga cukup baik, namun-"

Jongin semakin menyesal telah membangkitkan kenangan pahit yang mungkin berusaha Baekhyun lupakan selama ini. Senyum pahit pemuda itu beserta wajahnya yang memucat membuat Jongin tergerak untuk mencium puncak kepalanya. Dan dia melakukannya. "Lupakan saja. Anggap aku tidak pernah menanyakannya,"

"Jongin-"

"Aku serius. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya," sanggah Jongin. Matanya menunjukkan sebuah ketulusan yang berhasil menghangatkan hati dingin Baekhyun. "Kau pasti lelah. Ah, kau tidur di kamarku saja. Biar aku yang tidur di sini,"

"Jongin, tidak perlu. Aku pula-"

"Tidak bisa. Sudah terlalu malam, sebaiknya kau menginap saja. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak ada niatan untuk melakukan sesuatu denganmu," ujar Jongin membuat Baekhyun mendorong kepalanya dengan satu jari.

"Kau pikir aku juga mau melakukan sesuatu denganmu?"

Jongin pura-pura berpirik sejenak. "Tidak. Kau ini kan amat mencintai Park Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun membeku karena jawaban Jongin. Kedua matanya yang sempat bersinar kembali redup dan mengarah ke bawah, tidak mau menatap wajah Jongin. Jongin menyadari kesalahan kedua yang ia buat malam ini. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya. Sehingga, kini mata Baekhyun kembali bertemu dengan mata Jongin. "Aku tidak pernah mencintai Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun getir.

"Aku tahu," Jongin menggelengkan kepala. "Koreksi, semua orang tahu, Baekhyun. Aktingmu itu buruk sekali,"

Baekhyun ingin tertawa. Namun, malah tangis yang jatuh mengalir dari matanya, bukan sebuah tawa pahit yang berderai. Jongin kembali merasa bersalah. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa setiap ucapannya selalu berhasil melukai hati Baekhyu. Apa memang bukan takdirnya untuk dekat dengan Baekhyun?

Kening Jongin mengerut. Tunggu, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

"Ya, aktingku memang buruk. Tidak aneh kalau mereka semakin membenciku karena itu," Baekhyun mencoba untuk tertawa disela tangisnya. Ia ingin terlihat kuat di depan Jongin. Ia tidak mau menyusahkan pemuda itu lagi dengan tangisnya. Tetapi, kenapa? Kenapa tembok pertahanan yang selalu berdiri kokoh di hadapan semua orang, menjadi runtuh jika berada di hadapan Jongin?

Pelukan Jongin terhadap Baekhyun semakin mengerat. Tangan Jongin mengunci diri Baekhyun agar tidak pernah lepas dari perlindungannya. Hanya untuk malam ini saja, biarkan ia melindungi Baekhyun dari kejamnya dunia. Meskipun, ia sendiri pun takut dan selalu bersembunyi dari kenyataan. Untuk kali ini saja, ia akan mencoba kuat.

Di dalam pelukan Jongin, Baekhyun merasa aman. Ia merasa seperti ada tameng yang melindungi dirinya dari segala cacian maupun makian. Perlahan, tangan Baekhyun bergerak membalas pelukan Jongin, ikut melindungi diri Jongin dengan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar.

_Jika dua orang yang sama-sama pengecut dan penuh kepalsuan dipertemukan. Apa mereka masih akan berpura-pura? Akting dibalas akting? Sepertinya tidak._

"Jongin-" Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Jongin hanya menatapnya.

_Karena bagi Baekhyun sekarang, berada di dekat Jongin, bukan hanya membuatnya lebih kuat. Tetapi juga membuatnya ingin berhenti berpura-pura, ia ingin jujur di hadapan Jongin. Jujur akan seperti apa diri aslinya, seperti apa masa lalunya dan seperti apa perasaannya sekarang._

"-mungkin, aku menyukaimu," Baekhyun menarik senyum lebar, sebelum akhirnya terlelap jatuh ke dalam mimpi indahnya, yang penuh dengan Jongin dan kejujuran di antara mereka.

Jongin membeku. Pelukannya terhadap Baekhyun perlahan mengendur. Dengan hati-hati, Jongin menidurkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas sofa. Dirinya mengambil selimut di kamar, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai menggigil. Udara malam ini memang cukup ekstrem. Jongin sendiri mulai memeluk tubuhnya. Ia duduk di lantai, tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Jarinya bergerak menelusuri wajah Baekhyun dan berhenti pada lekuk bibir pemuda itu. Jongin ingin tersenyum. Namun, ia tidak bisa.

"Maaf, Baek. Aku tidak bisa," bisik Jongin, menarik jarinya dari bibir Baekhyun.

Jongin hanya bilang kalau malam ini ia akan melindungi Baekhyun. Selanjutnya, ia tidak bilang akan melindungi pemuda itu, kan?

"Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebihbaik," Jongin bangkit berdiri dan mengecup kening Baekhyun cukup lama. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya jatuh menetes.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan bangun dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Terutama, dibagian kepala dan bagian bawah sana. Luhan mulai memijat pelipis matanya sembari menatap ke sekelilingnya. Aneh, ia tidak mengenali kamarnya sendiri.

"Hoam," seseorang baru saja menguap di sampingnya. Dengan kening mengerut, Luhan berbalik menatap ke sampingnya.

"Chanyeol?" mengenali sesosok pemuda di sampingnya, Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Memori akan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam mulai menyerang dirinya, mengingatkannya akan desahan serta kenikmatan yang mereka raih bersama.

"Apa?" Chanyeol masih bergulat dengan dirinya sendiri, memutar tubuhnya ke kiri lalu ke kanan, dan akhirnya ia membuka kedua matanya.

Sama seperti Luhan, Chanyeol hanya bisa terpaku menatap pemuda di hadapannya. "Luhan, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Luhan memutar bola matanya, merasa Chanyeol sedikit berlebihan.

"_Duh, we had sex last night_,"

"Apa? Kau yakin?" entah mengapa, Chanyeol meragukan jawaban pemuda yang selama dikenal 'malaikat' oleh seluruh siswa di sekolahnya. Reputasi yang Luhan miliki membuat Chanyeol enggan menerima kenyataan ini.

"Tentu saja! Kau ini idiot atau apa, eoh?" diluar dugaan Chanyeol _lagi_, Luhan menangani masalah ini dengan tenang. Berbeda sekali dengan reaksi yang Chanyeol bayangkan sebelumnya. Chanyeol kira Luhan akan berteriak dan mulai menyalahkannya.

"Kau tidak menyalahkanku atau yah, melakukan hal-"

"Untuk apa? Yang kita lakukan semalam bukanlah satu kegiatan yang sepihak. Aku juga menyentuhmu, jadi berhenti memper-"

"Apa kau benar-benar Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Luhan membisu. "Aku tidak menyangka seorang Luhan ternyata seperti ini," Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan setengah menilai. Lalu, ia mendengus keras seolah merendahkan Luhan.

Saat itu juga, Luhan merasa benar-benar kotor. Murahan. Sampah.

Ia ingin menangis, namun ia tahu kalau sudah terlambat untuk menangisi apa yang telah terjadi. Bukannya, ini yang diinginkannya? Melakukan apa yang ia mau dan- Air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. Luhan menggigit bibir guna menahan isakannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Chanyeol menarik dirinya mendekat. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda itu, lalu memeluknya erat dari belakang. Satu tangan Chanyeol membelai surai rambutnya beberapa kali. "Jangan mencoba kuat seperti itu lagi. Luhan yang kukenal tidak akan pernah menjadi serendah itu," bisik Chanyeol, tangannya tidak berhenti membelai rambut Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Butiran air mata masih jatuh, namun sebuah senyum kecil hadir di sudut bibirnya. Luhan mulai berpikir.. kalau Baekhyun benar-benar beruntung dapat memiliki seseorang seperti Park Chanyeol.

.

.

Jongin bangun dan samar-samar mendengar suara masakan dari dapur. Awalnya, ia pikir suara itu berasal dari mimpinya atau entahlah darimana. Namun, saat ia mendengar jeritan seseorang. Jongin yakin kalau ada yang tidak beres di dapurnya. Cepat-cepat, Jongin membuka mata dan bangkit berdiri. Benar saja, di seberang sana, tepatnya di dalam dapurnya, Baekhyun sedang mengutuk api kompor Jongin yang tiba-tiba membesar sendiri. (Beberapa hari, kompornya memang suka bermasalah. Jongin tidak aneh jika Baekhyun mengalami kesialan yang sama dengannya)

"Ya! Sialan! Kau ingin membuatku mati muda, eoh?" umpat pemuda itu seraya mematikan kompor. Gagang panci yang berisi _ramyeon_ kini berada dalam genggamannya. Dengan hati-hati, ia membawa panci tersebut ke meja makan dan saat ia menaruhnya, matanya tanpa sengaja bertumbukan dengan Jongin.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau teriak-teriak dan-"

"Ah! Kau harus ganti kompormu kalau kau tidak ingin ada ledakan tiba-tiba dan kalau kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu sendiri," Jongin menarik senyum geli lalu menghampiri Baekhyun. Duduk di salah satu bangku yang mulai berdebu. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia makan di sini.

"Aish, kau tidak pernah membersihkan kursimu ya? Jadi, selama ini kau-"

"Aku selalu makan di luar," potong Jongin, menyendok kuah _ramyeon_ ke dalam mangkoknya.

"Oh," Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala.

Keduanya makan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berniat bicara atau mengungkit kejadian semalam. Jongin pikir tidak ada gunanya membahas pengakuan Baekhyun semalam. Sementara, Baekhyun ingin sekali mengungkit masalah itu, namun ia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dirinyalah yang menyatakan perasaan sukanya kepada Jongin. Dan sampai sekarang, Jongin belum memberikan jawaban dan juga terlihat tidak ingin membahasnya.

"Sebaiknya, kau pulang. Aku ingin berangkat kerja," Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jongin yang balas menatapnya tajam. Seleranya untuk makan perlahan lenyap. Semangat yang sempat memenuhi dirinya juga mulai meredup.

Kim Jongin, memang selalu pandai memainkan perasaannya. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa 'mencintai' dan melukai dirinya secara bersamaan. Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Sumpit ditangannya jatuh dari genggamannya.

"Ya, maaf, telah merepotkanmu semalam," ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman palsu.

Ia bangkit berdiri tiba-tiba membuat Jongin mengikutinya. "Ah, tidak apa kan kalau aku tidak menghabiskan ramyeonku. Aku hilang selera makan tiba-tiba. Dan, ah, maaf kau harus mencuci-"

"Baekhyun,"

"Jongin-ssi, aku pulang dulu," setelah mengucapkan salam terakhir, Baekhyun berlari menuju pintu flat Jongin. Dengan terburu-buru, ia memutar kenop pintu lalu kembali berlari keluar dari sana.

"Baekhyun!" Jongin mengejarnya, meneriakan namanya, namun tidak mampu untuk menggapainya, menarik dirinya dan berkata kalau mungkin ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Kini, punggung Baekhyun sudah semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Jongin hanya tertegun di depan flatnya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu pengecut. Pintu flat masih membentang lebar, dan dari belakang Jongin, ada dua pasang mata yang ingin mengkritiknya karena membiarkan nyamuk berterbangan masuk ke dalam flat kecil itu.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau membiarkan pintu flatmu terbuka selama itu. Kau bisa mati diserbu oleh ribuan nyamuk nanti malam," ujar orang itu.

Tubuh Jongin membeku. Ia mengenali suara itu. Ia tidak mungkin salah menduga siapa pemilik suara itu. Namun, jika ia boleh memilih, ia ingin salah menduganya sehingga ia tidak perlu menoleh ke belakang dan menatap wajah yang selama ini mengisi mimpi buruknya. Ia tidak mau bertemu Do Kyungsoo disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Jongin, aku menemukanmu," ujar orang itu lagi.

Dan saat Jongin memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Dugaannya ternyata benar.

Do Kyungsoo ada di sana. Terlihat sama seperti dulu, seolah waktu tidak pernah bekerja baginya. Kyungsoo mendekat, selangkah demi selangkah. Hingga, akhirnya ia berada tepat di depan Jongin. Kyungsoo menarik senyum lebar membuat nafas Jongin sesak. "Aku menemukanmu,"

* * *

Ggamjongin's note : OMO! Kyungsoooo~ lol, masa lalu Jongin kembali menguntitnya..

Anyways, aku gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba suasana antara Chanyeol dan Luhan jadi romantis begitu. Sumpah deh, aku gak ngeship mereka dan imajinasikulah yang membuat mereka jadi begini. Huee, jadi jangan salahin aku! Tapi, salahkan imajinasiku yang terlalu absurd.

Sooo, umm, gak ada moment rated M dari KaiBaek karena feelsku lagi amat sangat mellow sekarang~ Aku pengen nulis angst~ hiks! Tapi, well, umm, siapa yang nyangka ide awal yang mau buat moment hot jadi berubah over fluffy begini. Sumpah, aku diabetes nulisnya.

Next chapter, yang mungkin aku update pas natal (maybe), janji bakal ada NC antara KaiBaek! Anggap sebagai kado natal untuk para Kaibaek lovers, shippers, or whatever you are~

Anyways, aku buka open request dalam rangka natal! Di fanfic ChanBaek-ku, aku udah kasih alert. Jadi, yang mau request dengan pairing apa pun, asal ada PLOT (well ini wajib), silahkan PM ke akun ffnku atau PM ke fbku, Rin Polariself..


End file.
